


of frozen fire and scorching ice

by primrosejeno



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blood Drinking, Blood and Violence, Blow Jobs, Bottom Na Jaemin, Burning, Cum Swallowing, Enemies to Lovers, Family Rivalry, Fate, Fire, Forbidden Love, Gore, Ice, M/M, Rimming, Soulmates, Top Lee Jeno, Vampire Family, Vampire Lovers, Vampire Sex, Vampires with Superpowers, Very minor character deaths, War, cumming inside, just you know your above average sexy vampire couple, the teeniest mention of fire play you have to squint to see, they make out A SHIT TON
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 28,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29401629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primrosejeno/pseuds/primrosejeno
Summary: It's fascinating what Fate can do.Lee Jeno and his clan were forcibly dragged into war when his poor brother was kidnapped from their home. His only mission was to look for and rescue him.But why is it that Jeno found something else along the way? Someone else. In the form of aureate eyes and ice frost gaze which clashed with his own fire red. And why is it that he found himself bound in an inevitable bond?It was common knowledge never to play with fire but why is it that Jeno is willing to gamble his own for an enemy who carried ice?Really, it's fascinating what Fate can do.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 30
Kudos: 216





	1. crimson

Fire. 

Red and hot. Burning and ferocious. 

Is the most dangerous weapon in existence to ever banish a vampire. As well as a stake to the heart and beheading, not garlic nor silverware. But to be honest, won't everyone, vampire or not, die in those circumstances? 

What's exceptional about fire is that once caught on the fiery substance, a vampire has no way out. As if soaked in gasoline. Along with its soul, _especially_ _the soul_. Making it the final judgement, no heaven nor hell. Bursting into flames, turning into ashes. Basically making every existing vampire know no better than to associate with fire unless necessary.

So to have been born with the ability to produce, shape and manipulate fire with your bare hands unanimously crowns the most powerful vampire. And the most feared at the same time. It makes you immune to the death of it, inflammable unlike others.

And that ability, the rarest and the most powerful, one that makes any vampire cower in fear and sends shivers down their spine lives within a certain vampire. 

Down in the farthest corner of the vast Southern islands, inside the Lee mansion, hair dark as dawn and eyes bloodstained red like the vampires from where he is from, Lee Jeno exists with fire residing inside him.

He's seen as someone calm and collected. Poised and quiet. Handsome and charming. A look at him won't initially give you the idea that he's the Lees' most murderous weapon or the most atrocious vampire ever. But once he thinks it, a flick of his finger can light up a bonfire. One snap of his fingers and he commits arson. A clap can turn into a giant explosion. 

It's appalling to think how much power and danger he carries. And he's like that. Walking danger, absolute death. 

_________

  
  


Jeno melted snow underneath his feet as he walked deeper into the ice cold forest. Exuding heat and touch literally ablaze. The cold snow seeping through his clothes, evaporating at its very touch to him. 

It was winter, like every other day up here, with the sun nowhere to be seen as the snow fell down the always white North and as per usual was shivering and frozen cold. 

There's a vampire charging into his direction but he remained where he stood. Almost as if not caring and continuing his walk that made the snow underneath his feet hiss from the heat his sole emits. 

He looked around him to check how his siblings were fairing. To his right is Ten, shifted in his feline form. His cat ears atop his head, claws sharp and dark cherry stained from all the time they were scratched or impaled into someone's flesh. 

Yeeun on his left, fangs sunk deep into a vampire's neck. Her hand on their head and the other on the poor man's shoulder. A loud crack was heard from her snapping the neck of her opponent as if she was just breaking a twig. 

When he faced forward, the vampire charging in front of him was merely a few feet away and before they could have touched Jeno, he raised his left hand, palm directly on the vampire's face to catch it and lifted him off the ground.

Jeno looked at the vampire between the gaps of his fingers, a man whose age probably not far off his eldest brother. He had deep blue eyes, an indication he's from the West. _He's from the Park's_ , he thought. With that settled, he started putting force in his hand slowly crushing the face in front of him. The vampire screamed in pain. Who wouldn't? 

But the screams grew louder when Jeno secreted heat from his palm, directly burning the face he's holding. The vampire flailed his limbs in a desperate attempt to free himself from Jeno's hold. But unsuccessful. With Jeno's free hand, he released fire, placing it atop the vampire's head and just went on to burning the entirety of it. He watched as the desperate calls of help muted down and ocean blue eyes rolled up and turned white. The icy flesh melted, turning burnt as smoke released through. After that, Jeno twisted the burnt head, detaching it from the rest of the body and threw both parts into the pile of broken limbs and severed body parts all scattered on the ground. 

And it repeats. Over and over as aggressive vampires flock and surround them. Which was getting more and more difficult as there were only three of them and their foes increase every time they end one's life. Unlimited and unending. 

The three of them bloodstained and eyes crimson from all the blood they've consumed. Even the snow beneath all of them is now a pinkish hue instead of its usual ivory. He mentally noted that he has to remind both Yeeun and Ten to control themselves with all this blood consumption. They'd turn into a frenzy if they were to get intoxicated by all the blood, like all these vampires around them. 

One might wonder, why was Jeno, or the Lees who were vampires of the South, in the icy North? And why in the hells are they fighting? 

Well, the reason behind their sudden arrival at the white continent traces back a few fortnights ago. When the Parks of the West raised war against the Northerners, a battle of territory and whether Na Clan could keep the giant North to themselves from foreign invaders.

A battle of territory on _their_ interests. _Their_ disagreements and _their_ fight of fist and blood. 

The Lees weren't supposed to be here, weren't even remotely involved in whatever started this. At all. This war has something to do with the Nas and Kims talking about a sharing of territory. A certain land bayside of the North, was supposed to be settled in a peaceful transaction and a signing of contracts. 

Up until the moment where the Parks heard about the news and was appalled upon knowing. They had been asking the Nas for a small part of the North near the western domain but had always been turned down. 

According to the rumors that had spread of what had happened that day, Leader Park suddenly barged inside the study of the Na manor where they were all discussing their transaction. The door opened wide and hit the walls with a loud banging. All heads in the room turned at the sudden interruption of the door opening. 

They said he strutted in the middle of the room, well poised and charisma in each step, stopping just a meter away from the table with utmost grace. He had always been charming. With his giant presence and a stature so graceful you probably would think he would never hurt a fly, he voiced out his dismay aloud. Telling discriminatory words toward the Eastern leader and throwing daggers at the head of the Na house. 

He mentioned how low the two houses must have become to sign papers and just nod and accept insincere promises to keep and exchange land. To even arrange a meeting, a peaceful one to add, seemed so blasphemous to Leader Park. 

And then one thing led to another and like the murderous animal that he was, in swift motion, he grabbed one of the Na butlers and started mauling its neck, screams and ripping flesh echoing the quiet room. Igniting the start of his war.

One of the Nas were about to fight back, cold blood churning as such savagery unfolded in front of him. But their father raised his hand to motion for him to stop. He looked at his father in disbelief but obeyed, clear disappointment painting his pale face. 

In a flash, as if that was a cue of some sort, vampires from the Park clan flooded the room, pointing weapons at everyone inside may it be a Na or a Kim _._

Dropping the almost blue lifeless body of the innocent vampire in front of him with half its neck torn and dripping blood, spitting some flesh that got into his mouth and even commenting how ice blood tasted awful, all enraged he said.

_"We're vampires. We're savages who settle everything through fire and fist and blood."_

He walked closer to the table, all eyes on him just like how he wanted, his lower face stained a crimson with blood.

Pulling a chair beside the Northern Leader and sitting beside him. There was blood dripping from his chin as he looked at Leader Na straight into his golden eyes, all daring and with a glint so dangerous. With a smile, the most wicked, on his bloodstained lips he announced that they were taking the North. The entirety of it. Leader Park announced his intentions that will be the start of a bloodbath.

He declared war to the Winter Lands of the North.

The Nas all had a look as if haunted, all shocked at the words of the foreigner. But their own leader remained his calm self, a brow cocked. 

Park added that they would be waiting at the giant forest west from the heart of the North in a fortnight. Failure to be there and they would pillage the innocent. Enough of the peace, he said. They would not be like the Southerners who had peace and quiet all they talk about. 

It was time to paint the snow white North crimson once again. 

Nobody uttered a word in the room, just eyes looking at one another and auras getting thicker. And utterly pissed off Northerners. 

With a smirk lighting up his face, he then moved from where he was on the table and walked straight to the door he came in to, satisfied with the reaction he received. 

But the room was suddenly cold, different from the already cold atmosphere. Cold as if something's frozen. Then a sound of bodies dropping resonated in the room, making everyone who was about to leave turn around.

Lying on the floor, pale and frosted, were two Parks. Lifeless and pale as if caused by frostbite. And on the far corner right behind Leader Na was his son Jaemin, hand raised towards the two fallen bodies with blizzard coming out of them.

The Park leader glared at the Nas, eyes violent sapphire and fist clenched. Na leader just blankly looked back with a more wicked smile that the westerner didn't witness bloom on his face. 

The Northerners would always say "You take one from us, we double what we take from you." That was their revenge on their fallen server. Na Leader announced that the North will remain theirs, all confident toned. Leader Park saw how smirks and cocky expressions painted all Northerners' faces, building up annoyance in him but set a fire of excitement in him at the same time. 

_"If you want war, we'll give you war."_

Days after that, with their goals unaccomplished, the Easterners of the Salt Siren Seas joined war in the battle for the North as well. Their agreement to partnership already turned into powder dust as they desire the whole vast cold land and not just one of its ports. 

  
  


That's how it started, with the Parks and the Nas and the Kims raising war against one another at the expense of the icy North. Just the _three_ of them. 

Until the Parks decided that there weren't enough powerful houses involved and that all major clans should be in this war. 

If the North, East and West are at par, it's just right to have the South involved to keep the balance, right? It wouldn't be as fun if they miss out. About the Central, they voiced their strong opposition to be included in this war and refused to help any house in need. So they are out of the picture in this already. 

The South was under the power and protection of the Lee Clan. Among the handful of vampires who carry their name, The Lees of the Blooming Southern Isles were known to be the most peaceful ones. With the Lees from the East and West too violent. 

They were a quiet bunch. Only participating on matters within their borders and quite strictly keeping to themselves, rarely was it that they emerge in transactions with others. They do not partake in various trades as well for they were blessed with bountiful harvests from fertile lands and fair weather. They manage on their own. There weren't a lot in their clan but amidst their lack in number, they keep the South safe. Which was not the most difficult because the South is the smallest amongst all territories with the expanse of the entire isles combined together just half of the North. So they keep close to their people, even considered as the kindest vampires, almost humane. 

But the Parks carry an obsession over the Lees. It was unusual to hold the power of owning one of the major lands and be the way they were. Quiet and peaceful. So they chose to mock them. The peace and quiet they always hold amongst all of southern territory was not what a vampire would do. Especially when the current head of the Lee manor grew up with a violent environment. 

And a few decades ago, the Park Clan had raised war against the Lees of the South. It was understandable as the South is always blooming and bountiful in all aspects of making produce. Plus add that it is only small, easily branding it a great target of usurpation and pillaging. 

Oh, how the Parks were wrong. As blessed as they were with their land, the Lees were also blessed with ability in combat. Each and every child in the Lee manor had special abilities they carry. Having one is a rarity in all vampire population so for a whole family to have one, they make the strongest clan. So of course they were the victors of that war with small fatality on their end. Since then, no outsider dares any of them. 

Amd since then, nobody had wanted to have a transaction with the West.

But this time, the Parks have crossed the line. For some reason of fun and games and greed. Taking one of the sons and the youngest, Lee Donghyuck, and sending a letter at their doorstep in the middle of the silent night. 

Jeno remembered the heavy drop in the atmosphere the moment he entered their father's study. He was asleep when he heard multiple knocks to his door and a worried butler that told him he was being summoned by his father. Hurried, he went inside with his guard up and ready for combat. But it wasn't an attack on their home the reason why he was called, it was worse. 

It felt as if a punch to his face with his father's fuming aura. Obvious fury faced, his father gripped the letter, immediately passed onto him which he read beside his brothers and their only sister as their father tends to their now sobbing mother.

  
  


_Dearest Lee,_

_Your son is as beautiful as the plant you grow, sunflower is it called? We wouldn't have known that the beauty of your wife had passed onto your child if we didn't get a sight of him. Now, you wouldn't want such sunshine bleed, wouldn't you?_

_The Kims and mine declared war with Clan Na, the prize of the North at victory. The location is in the western forest of the icy North. A battle between us and the Kims and the Nas. Win and you get your son back along with the entire pale North._

_The fun wouldn't start if we keep this battle to ourselves now, would we?_

_Also, I have yet to avenge my fallen men at the war in your lands decades ago._

_Safest ventures, my dearest friend._

_Regards of fist and blood,_

_Park_

_P.S. We're elated to finally witness the blessings the South rained upon all your children. Especially the fireborn._

  
  


Unconscious, he mimicked the way his father gripped the paper, anger seeping out of him. 

It infuriated him how this Westerner thinks that all this fist and blood they are about to spill is just for the sake of some sort of entertainment and greed. He saw his mother weep at the thought of Donghyuck's abduction. 

Mark and Taeyong were losing their minds as to why nobody noticed that he had been missing. Though none of them were to be blamed for Donghyuck seeked joy in scouring places all by himself, he was a wanderer after all. But it's not difficult to not carry all the blame for it had they been attentive.

And like any other vampire, they were mentioning of their family's gifts as if it was some sort of magic show. People had piqued interest in their clan as they yield abilities when having one is a rarity among vampires. Their mother calls it gift. 

What left a lingering bitter taste in the expanse of his mouth was the mention of him. _Especially the fireborn_ , the letter says. 

Jeno carries the ability of _fire_ , earning the nickname _fireborn_. Which was the rarest ability for a vampire yet.

Their family had kept him hidden from the world in all duration of his life. Sure, he had been to extravagant balls and grand gatherings but never was he allowed to interact. People have spared him a look or two every time those rare occasions arose but he had never shared a conversation with any other vampire that isn't blood related. He's the most valuable vampire in his clan and he couldn't just recklessly wander. The only missions he's been to were the most important and difficult ones, some even top secret leveled. So it was understandable that everyone was interested in him. 

He looked around and saw worry and dismay painted on his siblings' faces, but as well as the anger in their eyes. Ten patted his back as reassurance even though his eyes fiery. 

"We travel in an hour. Prepare yourselves, the ride to the North isn't a short one." their father announced, guiding their mother out of the room. "It's none of our fault. And quit burning the paper." 

He snapped his thoughts and immediately looked at the paper in his hands, the sides where he's holding catching fire. Taeyong, who's beside him, blew on it to seize the burning. 

Before leaving the room, their father who's almost out the door halted.

"We're all going. Even Jeno." his father gave him a glance, one that was knowing. "His ability will be of great advantage for us in this." with that, he left the room as he consoled their mother. She's very protective of her children so it pains her to know one had been abducted by the same clan who attacked their lands years ago. 

The Lees of the South never chose violence, they preached harmony and the quiet. But they were innately violent and when they try to be, they're one of the most unstoppable vampire clans around. As peaceful as they were, they are all well-skilled in the battlefield and great assassins. Their skills in combat overshadowed the fact that they were small in number. Add each of their abilities and they're indestructible. 

As much as they don't want to be part of this selfish chaos, it was understandable why their father did accept the invitation. The southmen are all strong and skilled but it has always been known that their family is their weakness. They can't just leave Donghyuck out there, surrounded in danger. 

  
  


And that's the reason for their involvement and why they were led here. In a forest that is now field with blood and ash and burning bodies. Feet sunk into thick snow they weren't accustomed to at this time of the year. Hands bloodied, fists against fists, teeth sunk into flesh. 

When they arrived, it was already spilling blood. Bodies and broken limbs lay lifeless on the now reddish snow.

Before arriving, they had already made their game plan, a strategy. There were six of them in total, they're eight in the family but their mother was left home and well, Donghyuck is abducted. Their Father and his brother Taeyong are to find the other leaders of the vampire clans. Him, Ten, Yeeun and Mark are the ones designated to find their youngest brother Donghyuck. Mark, with his ability of speed, was tasked to look for Donghyuck as fast as he could and scour the entire forest. Once he spots Hyuck, he's to come back to where the others are and lead their way. 

With that settled, all six of them looked at each other and with knowing nods, went to their groups and split on their ways in. Mark went in first, fast as the speed of light, almost unknown to the naked eye. 

Their very intention is to rescue Donghyuck, after that they leave and go back South. It didn't cross their minds to even fight for the North because there is no bone in their body that greeds to have the Northern lands. Undeniably, the North is large and beautiful but why would they need a giant slab of earth that is way less fertile than the soil of the South? And if they do win the North, the Nas will fight to have it back. The loyalty of the people lied in trueborn ice bloods as well so really, this was rather pointless. Or stupid. 

They were attacked almost immediately and as a response Jeno added ash grey on the white canvas snow from burning the rain of vampires that greeted them upon arrival.

But Jeno didn't use his gift as much. Because as if his ability wasn't enough, he's also one of the most physically strong amongst their clan. With or without his fire, he's one of the powerhouses in their family. 

"I wonder how Northerners live everyday with this weather." he heard his sister complain beside him as they fight the swarm of vampires that they meet. "It's difficult to move with this cold." she added as she snapped someone's neck in front of her but positioned it in a way that the blood would spurt opposite from her.

Jeno doesn't even throw punches and kicks anymore. He just grabs a random limb and tore it apart from the body it's connected to. They go for the head as much as they can for instant death.

The three of them showed no mercy. They save all of those for the southerners but once they're out their lands, they are fierce and cutthroat. In addition, all the vampires that had been attacking them are all from the West. Eyes colored blue indicating their descent. Blue eyes are westerners, golden the North, emerald from the east, and red the southernmen. 

"Can't you just burn all of them so we can get going?" Ten shouted, quite shivering in feline form, claws sharp and tail from behind. That was his gift, shapeshifting as a cat. 

Jeno sighed because it'll be difficult to control his flame with all this amount of vampires near. He didn't want to harm any of the trees or the forest with his fire but his brother is right. They need to move along.

He commanded both his siblings to move with a big sigh. In front of him still is a copious amount of vampires, now encircling them. 

Jeno positioned both his hands in front of him, palms open, aiming lower in hopes of not hurting the forest. He's not to blame that he has a certain love for flora since he was born in a land surrounded with them.

And then, he released fire. Burning red right in front of him, lighting up his already crimson orbs brighter. Hot in his palms, smoke in his eyes.

He heard screams, of vampires as the flame catches their bodies, of the crisp sound of bones imitating like how firewood breaks. 

Ten and Yeeun continued to fight whoever was not catched by the flame. Yeeun's ability of mind illusion distracts their enemies while Ten approached them stealthily. The three of them were always together on assassination missions, if Jeno was allowed to participate, that's why they already have technique in battle. 

Jeno folded his hands, turning them into fists to stop his fire. In front of him lay burnt bodies, scorched and unrecognizable and smoking. "Let's go." he said, grabbing both the attention of his siblings and running in pursuit of their kidnapped brother. Fighting had slowed them down enough.

They called out his name as they ran at an increased speed though nowhere near as fast as Mark. Screaming multiple "Donghyuck!" or "Hyuck-ah!" over and over and killing every vampire that came across their way.

Deep inside every of them, they hated this. They were peaceful and keeping to themselves, would occasionally assassinate when needed but they weren't this violent. But their choice of peace was shattered the moment it was their family member touched. And everyone knows how macabre things get when you associate badly with a Lee. 

"Jeno." Mark suddenly appeared in front of them and made all three of them stop on their tracks. Jeno was so shocked at his brother's sudden appearance he almost felt his heart fall. Luckily he didn't respond with fire or else. Mark can sometimes be too fast, making him invisible to the eye. Just like what just happened. 

"Father and Hyung badly need reinforcement. He needs both Ten and Yeeun's help." Mark said as he looked at both mentioned. 

"And Jeno?" Ten asked, wiping his blood stained claws on his pants. Yeeun's busy dismantling limbs beside him as vampires still came their way. How many Park vampires are there? 

"Him and I are tasked to rescue Hyuck. I already know where he's located." all three of them shared a look and sighed in relief knowing that Donghyuck was found. There's painted relief in Mark's eye as he said those. Must've felt like a big weight being lifted up from his shoulders. "Now go. Father and Taeyong can only handle so much." 

Mark instructed both Ten and Yeeun of the path to their father's whereabouts, opposite to where they are standing at the moment. He said that they will find a clearing if they go straight said direction and will immediately find their father and eldest brother. 

They would set out as fast as they want but the thing is, there are still vampires surrounding them, an unending still. So the two of them stretched and warmed up their bodies for the fight that's to come both of them. Mark promised that he'd help as soon as they come from rescuing Hyuck. But Jeno had an idea.

"Come back here!" he shouted to get the attention of Yeeun and Ten. The two looked at him with questioning eyes but Jeno just looked at them with his fire eyes determined. So they obliged, running fast to not encounter any more vampires. "Do not step out of that." he said and all three of them just obeyed as Jeno made a ring of fire surrounding them. Tall, bright fire that would not allow any vampire to come in contact with them. Like their father, Jeno had a commanding aura in him. And in the missions where the four of them are in, Jeno commanded alongside Ten.

With all three of his siblings now untouched by the vampires, Jeno stepped meters away from them. Luring all the vampires to his direction far enough from the three. There were still vampires attacking him but at this point, he did not care at all anymore and burned everyone who dared to come forward with just the snap of his fingers. 

Jeno prayed to whoever god there is, not really a believer of any god except Fate, but he does whenever he does horrid things like what he's about to do. To the gods of that protect this forest, if there ever is one or many, and to the Creator god which southernmen believed in. He prayed for forgiveness for the sin he's to commit.

Taking a deep breath, he did it. Jeno's final judgment. With his eyes ablaze he clapped twice, steam coming out both his palms after and aiming both hands forward at the height a bit above of his chest. 

He then released fire unlike its usual color. Fire of the shade of the Parks' eyes. Sapphire. Blue fire. 

The air around them seemed to shorten and the heat of the fire can be felt in their faces as his siblings watched from afar. It's not the first time Jeno had done this, he did the same thing years ago when the Parks invaded their borders. 

Now, these Park vampires are sentenced to death the exact same fate their deceased clan members did decades ago. In the hands of _fireborn_. Drowned and turned into ashes by a sea of blue fire. 

He heard the screams and the pleas for mercy but Jeno was not someone to give that. This amount of deaths is not even near the equivalent of Donghyuck. Mercy would have never been pleaded if they did not lay a single fiber on their brother but they did. And this is the consequence of that. After all, vampires are supposed to die either in fist or in blood or in _fire_. That's common knowledge. 

It pained Jeno to see some trees catch his fire and ignite in cyan. But he continued. Which is taking quite a toll now on his energy but he persisted. His body can take this much. 

When the screams dulled down, Jeno closed his palms into fists making a hissing sound as the flame in his hands stopped from producing. Everything that caught fire in the ground was now either ash or burnt to charcoal bodies. Jeno immediately ran to the trees and sucked the fire out of the ones that were still burning. He counted all the trees that he had killed, seven. His heart hurt. 

Jeno looked around the outcome of what he had done. The snow beneath them is patched, blackened, and has now turned dark gray from all the ashes. All the bodies that were not powdered lay lifeless and are producing smoke, some melted. It did not smell good. 

He walked back to where his siblings were, still surrounded and protected by his fire. When almost near, he looked at their faces to see their reaction from Jeno's attack. But none of them, no face of them, showed any signs of remorse. Probably because one way or another, all those vampires will get death from the hands of a Lee any other way it may be. Plus, those deaths are not even near the amount his other siblings have done. 

Jeno collected some snow from the ground to make a big snow ball out of it and then dumped it on half the circle of fire he made. The three helped to put out the remaining semi circle. 

From there, Yeeun and Ten immediately made their way to the direction Mark instructed them to go. Ten made sure to promise that he'd protect Yeeun which earned him a glare from her. She'd always been treated and seen as a princess by their family because she's the only daughter of the Lees no matter how old she got and how strong she became. If not Jeno, she's the jewel of their family so she was very well protected. While Jeno and Mark went straight to where they have been going to since earlier. He internally smiled that at least they chose the right direction to look for Hyuck. 

He had forced to be carried on a piggyback ride by Mark so they could rescue their brother faster. Mark continuously whined of how heavy Jeno was and this would be the last time he would ever do this. Even noting how silly they might have looked like with Jeno towering over Mark who's carrying him. 

Jeno looked around his surroundings as Mark did his best to take them as fast as he could. He felt the air hit his face sharply that sent a shiver down his spine from the cold wind which he endured. Mark's speed is rapid and he must be withstanding the pain of his feet through this cold and the heavy weight of him on his back. He has fire inside of him and he can make himself feel warm and would even gladly lend Mark some of it but he might burn his brother and no way in all heavens and hells would he do that to him. 

From his direction of going straight left, Mark suddenly pivoted right which almost made him unbalanced and fall. Luckily, Mark had amazing reflexes.

He made sure to check everywhere for vampires and he had sighted none on their way here. All of them are probably burnt earlier or on the other side of the forest, fighting with their father and Taeyong. 

But then he noticed bodies on the ground, all lifeless and for some reason pale. As if _frozen._ They were all scattered everywhere and some even bloodied. Jeno asked Mark if they could stop here and Mark obliged immediately, slowing down his tracks and eventually stopped steady on his feet and grip loosening to get Jeno down.

Jeno went near a body just a few feet away from him to check his cause of death. He used his foot to flip the dead vampire around and saw his lips grey and his body frosted and icy. He looked at Mark in wonder, if he had an idea of what happened here. But Mark shrugged, unknown to him why there were so many vampire corpses lying around. 

"They were not here earlier." Mark remarked, his brows furrowed and lips akin to a pout as he thinked deeply. Jeno moved to another body quite near the first he saw and the body looks the same, pale and frosty. The next body though, was different.

Alike the first two, the body was frozen white and has ice frost all over the body but this one, this one has an icicle stabbed to its heart. Instead of only pale, the body is also painted in dripping blood. He called Mark who also told him that there were some from the array of bodies where he was checking some that had their hearts stabbed with ice spikes. 

He checked around to look for icicles, maybe hanging on trees or somewhere. The North was unknown to him so he's not quite sure where icicles can be found. 

"Jeno." Mark called him, he looked at his brother whose face is quite dark and is slowly filled with horror. "Donghyuck is just near here. If this happened here, what if?" he stopped, not even wanting to finish the sudden thought that came his mind. Jeno felt his heart pound and nervousness suddenly crept his skin alongside the passing cold breeze. 

Both worry evident on their faces, Mark started to run at the direction he memorized earlier but not in his fast pace, just enough for Jeno to be able to catch up to him. They looked around as they ran, bodies of icicle stabbed and frosted still litter the ground. 

He wondered, how could someone find all these ice spikes to bash into someone's heart? The other bodies could have died due to the unforgiving weather but those bodies? He really wondered about their becoming. 

His train of thoughts halted when he saw Mark stop from his peripheral vision. Jeno immediately looked at his brother only to see him with his eyes the size of two full moons, mouth gaped. There's terror in his now far from the always cheery eyes he had and his body started shaking, from the weather or from something else, Jeno couldn't quite tell. 

Jeno followed where Mark's eyes focused and understood why he had his terror-struck expression. He's quite sure he had the same painted on his face too the moment he looked at what unfolded ahead.

In the middle of the giant forest clearing in front of them, there was a wooden platform. On that was a tall wooden pillar where Donghyuck was tied. His hands behind his back, possibly tightly chained as well as his bare feet. A black blindfold takes his ability of sight and a thick cloth gagging his mouth. Donghyuck was wearing just his thin farming shirt and some trousers just as thin. There's ice frost forming on his body and he's starting to turn blue. Heaven knows if he still breathes. 

But besides his brother's situation, one more thing baffled him, caught him off guard. And the answer to who the culprit was for the ice struck hearts and cold as ice bodies. Jeno felt rather stupid for not piecing everything together. 

Left to the platform where Donghyuck was bound was a high mountain of bodies, lifeless and cold and trapped in ice. The pile of corpses were almost as tall as the pole in the platform, which in Jeno's estimation from afar was almost 20 feet. 

On top of it, sat a Northerner. A boy Jeno knew so well from stories and from the modest amount of times he had been on banquets. _Na Jaemin_.

Jaemin of the Na Clan is a well heard name all over the lands, but not well received. If the Lees have Jeno as their murder weapon, the North has Jaemin. He's heard of all the monstrosities the boy had done, killings and killings left and right. All his foes are either struck with ice or completely frozen. 

He sat atop the vampire mountain he made with his legs crossed, a severed head on his hand which he had just snapped off of its body. He wore boredom all over his face as he played with the head as if a ball, hands covered in fresh blood. 

Aside from his stacked vampire cadavers, many dead bodies lay circling the ground as if they were meticulously placed there. _All_ bodies impaled with giant frozen icicles taller than everyone. The snow tinted a washed cherry red from the blood. 

Na Jaemin noticed their arrival and looked at the two of them. Jeno saw golden orbs glimmer as the midday light shone through them. Jeno saw the shift from boredom to the forming of the cocky smile that graced his small face. Jeno saw the growing of the smile into a toothy one when his eyes went from Mark to him. Face showing how intrigued he was the moment he recognized Jeno.

He jumped from where he was seated, the fur cloak situated on his shoulders slipped, flapping through the air and falling down the fair snow. Some of the cadavers fell from the movement he did. Jeno saw Donghyuck flinch because a body banged on the wooden platform, shocking him from the sudden noise with the chains that bound him rattling. As well as from the loud thump when the Northerner landed. He wiped blood stained hands with a pale white handkerchief from his pocket turning the fabric crimson and throwing it down the snow.

The Northerner strode to the direction of them, poised and a sway to his hips. Ebony hair dancing beautifully atop his head as the wind blew on him, a shiver never finding its way to his body from the cold breeze. Jeno noticed the leather-made clothing that hugs his body, the broad of his shoulders, the slim of his belted waist, the grace in his posture and the gold to his eyes. 

Mark started to walk forward to meet him, his brother older so he let him lead and followed behind. There's something careful about Mark's steps, he can't point out what is but it's there and it lingered in the air. He didn't mention it. Jeno faced forward, to the alluring yet dangerous presence ahead of them. There's a permanent smirk on Na Jaemin's face which either made him want to knock the smugness off it or just let him make it stay there. 

Na Jaemin stopped his tracks in the middle of the circle he made, hands folded to his chest as he waited for both Lee boys to come his way. His eyes still fixated on Jeno, all shiny and gleaming with a hint of proud in them. Very intrigued. Still golden. 

Both stopped a few feet away Na Jaemin with Mark facing him up front and Jeno to his left. Even up close Na Jaemin had his eyes on Jeno, looking at him from head to toe. Mark noticed it and looked back and forth at the two. Jeno tried his best to look uninterested and unaffected by the eyes of the other, he's obviously gorgeous, more now that he is up close, but highly cunning so he kept his guard up. It made the Northerner smile a bit cockier then he moved his eyes to Mark. 

"If it isn't the fireborn and his speedrunner of a brother." he began, arms unfolded and now resting on his hips. He continued. "I almost believed none of you from down below would come rescue the damsel." the Northerner spared a look at his pitiful hostaged brother, bound in chains to a pole as tall as the trees of the forest.

"It was a right choice to go astray from my flock when I saw you weren't present at the main battle field beside your father. I immediately assumed you'd be saving your brother and boy was I right."

"We hold our peace and our sole purpose is to come rescue our brother. We do not want your war nor your lands." Mark was straightforward and precise with his words, he even noted that they came without intentions of harming the North and its people. Na Jaemin had this look quite unreadable, akin to amused but now there's rage starting to reside them. 

"Whether you have none the intention to claim our lands and harm my people, I could care less. You lot are invaders of the Northern Lands and the gods have witnessed you cross to our borders. That's a crime in itself." there's a bite in every of his words and a fire to it too.

"We were invited." Mark bit back. Gaze steady and intense towards the other.

"To the war, yes. To the North, unfortunately not. That invitation is invalid to us." Jaemin retained his expression. All serious, all cocky. 

Mark's irritation could be seen building up and who could blame him? The smug on Jaemin's face never faded as well as the smile.

"My brother was taken here, hostaged. Do you think there's an ounce of care we'd have regarding this?" Mark reasoned. He has average patience but one can see it thinning out.

"Well, you should care." Jaemin retorted as a matter of factly. Na Jaemin smiled wider now, a toothy grin. Jeno thought it was pretty, but he immediately threw the thought. Because Mark's seeping anger was not pretty. 

Jeno saw the clenching of his brother's fist and his nose kind of flaring. He did not have the longest patience, especially at desperate situations like this one. 

"Just hand us our brother and we sail home. We leave the moment we have him." Jeno intervened, both heads turning to him. Mark looked a tiny hopeful but Jaemin unfazed.

"No." he immediately said while shaking his head. He started looking around the lifeless and frozen bodies surrounding where they stood. He started looking at Jeno with his hand stroking his chin, giving him a once-over. "But…"

_But_ . Mark thought. Nothing good comes after a _but._ Though he had been expecting. He kept his guard up because none of these vampires should ever be trusted. 

"One small condition. After all, I went all my way to finish not just some handful of Parks but quite a couple of them guarding your brother." Jaemin again laid his eyes on Jeno, curiosity sparking up golden pair of eyes. "I want him in exchange. The _fireborn_." Na Jaemin said as he pointed a finger at Jeno. 

There's shock in him, that's a given, but he remained collected. Even Na Jaemin is interested in him. But then again, every vampire is.

"I'm afraid that's not a deal I can make." he's stern and fast to respond to that, Mark. He's even flabbergasted as to why the Northerner would even think he'd do as he said. The older would not make this compromise, even to the death of him. Never would he put Jeno in risks like this one, he's the most important vampire in the Lee Clan. And more importantly, his younger brother. 

But Na Jaemin was more stern, tongue bulging at the side of his cheek, a sign of his starting annoyance exuding. "Well then, I'm a man of compromise. And really, your brother would be of no need to me. I can hand your dearest brother to you."

He raised his hand and behind them, they saw giant ice spikes that stabbed the dead vampires on the ground rose and were now all positioned above Donghyuck's head with the sharp point directed at the bound boy, dripping. "But not all of him. That's fair enough, right?" 

The smile on his face grew, almost sinister. 

Jeno looked at Mark to read his expression to know their next step. Mark though, looked lost and frighten-filled. But also quite fuming. It's written all over his face the way he's thinking deeply of possibilities of a way out, with all three of them leaving at the same time. Unharmed. Intact. 

And Jeno, who couldn't stand just watching anymore, took the matter in his hands. It's getting colder and colder as the day leaned towards the other half, this cannot prolong anymore. 

"If I stayed, what would you make of me?" Jeno said to test the waters, his expression challenging that made the boy in front of him raise a brow in amusement. Beside him, Mark almost immediately voiced his opposition and even turned Jeno to face him by grabbing him on both shoulders. 

"Have you lost your mind?" Mark said in a loud whisper. Jeno knows Mark has expressive eyes spilling how they truly feel and right now, his older brother's are a red pool of worry. 

"Mark, what is our priority?" Jeno asked.

"One, to protect you." Mark replied, lifting his index finger counting to one. "Rescue Donghyuck." He lifted another finger. "And leave." then another finger. Jeno rolled his eyes. 

"I don't know. A duel? Maybe I'll kill you, maybe I'll just figure you out. Let it be a surprise, it's not everyday that said most powerful vampire stands in the ice cold lands." Na Jaemin replied, interrupting the brothers about to quarrel in front of him but both unmoving and are still facing each other.

Mark shook his head, eyes enlarged as they threatened Jeno to not agree to any of the Northerner's words. But Jeno's eyes were unwavered, taking a sharp breath and mouthing the words 'I'm so sorry'. He had made up his mind. And that is to have Donghyuck safe.

"I accept." Jeno announces, he saw his brother shocked to the brim he could faint if the circumstances were different. He then shifted his gaze to Na Jaemin who grimaced like a child who got what he wanted, which he did. It irked him, yet it's attractive. "I have conditions as well." Jeno added, the smile dissipating from Jaemin's face and is replaced by a curious expression with his eyebrows furrowing. The Northerner nodded for Jeno to present what he wished.

"Let my brothers go first then I will do whatever you wish to happen." 

There was silence after that. As if an angel passed through them. With the cold breeze still infiltrating the air, Mark shivered from it. 

"You have a deal." Jaemin said as if he'd made up his mind even before Jeno had asked, stepping aside and making way for them to get to Donghyuck. The smile came back on his face and he really questioned the meaning behind it. 

Jeno took one step, cautious, then another and one more. He wanted to make sure he's not being lured to a trap nor wouldn't be attacked behind his back. But Na Jaemin remained still, bright eyes following his every move. Jeno looked at Mark, unmoving, staring daggers at the back of Na Jaemin. He called him to catch Mark's attention and took him off his trance. Now his brother's glare on him, which he'll set aside for now. 

Turning back the glare his brother pointed at him, Jeno tilted his head slightly towards where their captured brother was as a motion that told him he should move his arse and save Donghyuck. 

And Mark did, but not without a heavy sigh did he sprint ahead of Jeno towards their tied brother. _Mark will understand_ , Jeno tells himself inside his head like a mantra. Mark will _have_ to understand. 

The older, of course, got to Donghyuck first. Jeno followed suit by running in his fastest. He stopped at some random dead body and loosely compared his shoes to any of them. He found one that's slightly bigger than his and would fit Hyuck's feet from the dead body just beside the stairs of the wooden platform. Jeno took off the corpse's shoes as well as his socks because his brother would need one, the poor boy barefoot in the cold they barely experience in the South.

Cries were the first thing he heard when Jeno stepped foot the wooden stairs of the platform. He heard sniffles accompanied with teeth chattering and his heart ached at the thought of his younger brother suffering all this. Jeno was rather close to the youngest of them, with Donghyuck always coming home with his stories of the places he went to, sometimes along with Mark. He's always free and independent and feisty, to see him like this would never cross his mind. But here they were. 

Hyuck looked almost blue, his sunkissed tan masked by the icy frost that started adding a layer to him. His eyes were free to see the world once again, black cloth fallen atop the wood they stand on. His black orbs went to his direction and the look on them pained Jeno once more. Terror-struck they were and pupils shaking and bathing on a pool of starting tears. The sunshine in them long gone and taken away by the piling snow. Donghyuck tried to utter a word, but the chattering of his lips and the shiver in his body prevented him. 

Jeno rushed to his younger brother, even dropping what he picked up for him to welcome in a tight embrace. Because of Jeno's fire-filled core, he's warmer than typical body temperature so he lends some of his heat to Donghyuck, if he could give all of it to him he would. Mark had finally untied his hands from the multiple chains and ropes used to tie him and returned the hug back to Jeno. His body shook from shivering but Jeno did not mind at all. 

"We're going home." Jeno gently whispered as he soothed his brother's back. Donghyuck still shivered from the freezing cold but Jeno recognized a nod. Jeno sighed in relief that he's safe. 

Mark finished untangling every type of chain and rope that bound their brother to the wooden post. Donghyuck, without the support of the post standing him up, dropped all his weight on Jeno. His legs weak and have lost feeling from being in the open cold. Jeno slowly guided him to sit down the wooden floor, somewhat relieved that his shivering isn't as severe as earlier. 

"Drink from this, I hope there's something left in there for you." Jeno handed Donghyuck a silver flask from his coat pocket, shaking it a little and relieved that the liquid inside hadn't frozen. "Blood. I brought it from home." He asked Mark to help him with drinking because Donghyuck's hands were still shaky. 

Jeno stood up to pick up the shoes and socks he had stolen and went back to Hyuck. He used the warmth of his palm to melt the frost that formed on his feet, careful not to produce fire and burn his brother. 

"Go to where Father and the others are. They'd need help there. I'll try my very best to follow as fast as I can." Jeno almost commanded as he put both socks on and both leather boots. He smiled at himself proudly at picking the right size pair.

"Follow?" the chattering of his teeth can be heard as he tried his best to form that word. Jeno looked at Donghyuck whose eyes turned crimson from the blood he consumed. Bearing the same red pool of worry Mark had earlier. 

"Bastard is staying here with the ice monster in the stead of saving you." Mark looked at him with the displeasure he had been voicing since earlier. Jeno looked at Donghyuck and he had a guilt-struck face. The fireborn looked at the oldest of them with eyes throwing spikes. 

"I will not be indulging in your foolish decisions, Lee Jeno." 

"Can't both of you just believe in me on this one? Trust me and my fire?" he stared at both his brothers' eyes. Red on red on red. Bright. 

Jeno was known by everyone in the South to be an admiration of determination. He set his mind and willpower onto something and he does it. Whatever it is. He's always strong-willed and would try his utmost best in everything. Would channel all the strength from every nook and cranny of him if ever need to. 

Mark sighed as he thinked. Did it again. And one last deep one. It's not that he did not believe in Jeno. He knew he's capable and really strong. It's just that it was instilled in every of them that Jeno is the most important of all of them. Not in a demeaning manner, but for obvious reasons. All of them understand that, and they see why. So leaving him alone, with a dangerous vampire as Na Jaemin, was a risk he's not willing to take. Plus, he's a concerned older brother. He's bound to be overprotective. 

"Aren't you taking a long time?" Na Jaemin shouted from a distance, arms folded and his bored face back again the same way they saw earlier.

"Aren't you impatient?" Jeno barked back in reply, scrunched up forehead and a boom in his voice which somehow echoed in the clearing. Prick got annoyed. 

"...Alright." Mark finally decided. He could already imagine the face his father would give him the moment he tells him why Jeno is not with them. He could only pray. Jeno looked at him with now a hopeful pair of eyes, as if he wasn't glaring at Na Jaemin earlier. "If this brings you to your demise I am burning myself willingly in the middle of the town back home for everyone to see."

Mark was about to add more but Donghyuck raised a hand in front of him to shut him up. Mark had always coddled dramatics. The youngest of the three looked at Jeno in the eyes and gave him a knowing nod. 

"Let's just pray the heavens favor our brother." Mark muttered in a sigh as he stood up. He offered a hand for Hyuck to use for balance to stand up which he took with his both and slowly tried to be on his feet. There was still a wobble in his stance to which Jeno immediately assisted to. Jeno removed his long coat and guided their little brother to wear it, buttoning it up and tying the belt. He hoped it warms him up. They settled with Mark carrying him on his back like he did Jeno earlier. 

They went down the wooden platform, Jeno following suit behind them. He looked far forward to see Na Jaemin and his expression now _very_ bored. He had made a snowman out of the time they had been unbounding Hyuck. A literal snowman. Snow and man. Head and limbs from some corpse, body made from two giant snowballs stacked. It's dripping in blood. Jeno inwardly winced at the atrocity. He ignores. 

"Be safe." Jeno patted both their shoulders. He prayed they'd be safe. They have to be. That's the second time he prayed today. 

" _You_ be safe. He's a colossal monster." Mark reminded as he steadied himself for the run he'd make. Donghyuck was on standby if ever there was to happen to them both, he had shielding abilities after all. 

Jeno nodded and with a faint smile to his face, crouched down and lit up a straight path in front of them. The fire stopped at where the trees started again, the place where they came in to. "He's a colossal monster, that is true. But I am too." Jeno muttered. He had made the fire just in case Na Jaemin went against his words. He knew nothing of the northerner other than his dangerous activities both in combat and the people he's bedding. The man had not a good reputation, why would Jeno believe him to stick to his words?

When Jeno looked at him, the boredom had washed off of Na Jaemin's face the moment he ignited fire. His blonde eyes glimmered by the light of the flames mixed with his awakened curiosity. 

"Go." with that, Mark sprinted in a swift manner. A blink and he's far ahead. Another and they're gone to the eyes. The fire he built now gone from the wind of Mark's speed, really was just made for scaring the Northerner. 

Jeno then moved to Na Jaemin's direction, the forest clearing now more eerie with just the two of them present. Well, the dead bodies too but that added to the creepy. The sun still hid before thick gray clouds and the cold remained seeping through his skin. 

Na Jaemin started walking as well, meeting him halfway. The cold breeze passed them as they just stood. If this breeze keeps at this pace, it will be a great disadvantage to him.

"Now, what is it that you want." Jeno said, breaking the silence of their eyes just staring. 

"I've witnessed what I wanted. Your fire." his words cling the air and his eyes of golden orbs stared at where he produced his fire then back to his eyes. "I'm pleased that I used my wits to find you. You're the only interesting one here." Jaemin stared longer. But Jeno refrained from staring long because whether he liked to admit it or not, he found the latter highly attractive. Each gathering he had been where the other was invited, a magnetic force pulled Jeno to look at him. He's rather good-looking, had always been. Na Jaemin, apart from his alluring aura and pretty face, even dresses tastefully. He's perfect to Jeno's eyes really. A perfect muse. But he buried the thought.

"This _war_ , not interesting enough for the likes of you?" Jeno said in a mocking tone, eyes now lower and steady on the ice blood's hands. 

"No." Jaemin said with a straight face. "We're to win like we always have for the past centuries. The North had never been seized from our hands and it will continue to remain that way with all this incapable excuse of usurpers. They're bound to fall." the confidence that seeped right out of his words reflected the way his hands moved some ice in the air for them to dance, elegant and proud. He even said something about the stupidity of engaging war with the Northerners on their territory. 

"This so called war is just here because of a thirst for commotion of blood and fist. Those who hold power, they're selfish and greedy, you know?" that, he agreed with. Also the reason why the only people the Southerners can 'trust' are the Central folks because the other three are bloodthirsty and greedy and violent. They want none of that.

"And you, fireborn," Na Jaemin walked closer to him. And closer. Until the gap between them is a mere inch before their noses touch. "Gets easily distracted in this war." after he said that, balls of ice began falling down the sky. Hail. 

Jeno cursed under his breath. Gods damn his pretty face of a distraction.

He ran backwards, away from Na Jaemin and built a fire atop him, making a flame umbrella for the ice to melt and evaporate into thin air that might hit his head. 

"Aren't you quite unobservant." Jaemin said with a smile gracing his face, still amused. Jeno didn't refute his words because he was right. He'd been too distracted and quite frankly, he's spent from all the fighting he did leading up to here. 

"You have to show me what you got, Lee. I didn't come here just to find how dull of a humdrum you are." Jeno knew what this boy was doing. He's fueling and riling him up to fight. And since he's a pretty obedient person, he did just that. 

Jeno lunged forward, his fist ready to land on the other but Jaemin dodged. Swerving to his left and throwing a large chunk of ice towards him. Jeno ducked, avoiding the impact with the cold ice then successfully landing a punch on Jaemin's stomach. He winced as his fist came in contact with the buckle of his belt but he endured. He punched another just above where the belt was, a little lighter than the first because he had no space to build up force for the second. Jaemin staggered, giving him a large opening and aimed another with still the same hand, now landing on his left cheek. He lost balance, dropping on the snow and hand immediately at his pretty face. There's blood on his cheek, probably caused by the ring on Jeno's finger. 

He hovered above Jaemin, legs on both his sides pinning Jaemin to the ground. But Jeno was too slow to grab the other's hands and the next thing he knew he was flipped over, Na Jaemin above and gracing his beauty atop him. 

Jaemin put both his hands above Jeno's chest, releasing his ice cold to the inside of him but his big mistake, just like Jeno's, was that Jeno's hands were both free. Jeno brought his hand up close to Jaemin's face and released fire on his palms, close enough to taunt him yet far enough to touch. 

Frightened by the fire in front of him, Na Jaemin jumped up and hopped several feet away from him. Eyes all shaky and catching his breath. _That was close_ , Jaemin thought to himself. 

Jeno stood up from where he was laying on the snow, dusting off any that got caught in his clothes.

"You are an unfair game." the Northerner exclaimed, hands touching his face and breathing heavy. Relieved that none of the flame came in contact with him but the warmth lingered quite still.

"Am I now? When you almost froze my core?" Jeno sounded like he's complaining, which yes, he is. He's not an unfair game when Jaemin knew he held fire in him. "Just admit that I'm stronger than you are."

"And that you really planned to end me." Jeno added.

Jaemin glared at him, terror now left his eyes and passion slowly filling them. He said, "I do admit to both of those."

He started to walk towards Jeno's direction, bloodied cheek and ebony hair bouncing as he steps. "But then again, it's not just fist and blood here, flameboy. It's fist and blood and fire and ice." 

Now it's Jaemin who charged. Jeno met him by running forward, a fist ready to aim at the other. When they met in the middle, Jeno ready to land his attack, Jaemin avoided it by moving down below and sneaking behind Jeno. It caught him off guard then Jaemin kicked his knees making him lose his footing and land forward on his knees. Jaemin does the same but with his knees digging up on both his shin, the pain shot up his body as he grunted in pain. Both his arms are locked with Jaemin's, effectively trapping him. 

And then, Jaemin bit on his right shoulder. His fangs poked holes on his wool jacket and went deep to his flesh. Jeno's eyes grew to two full moons when he felt him suck his blood. He started struggling from Jaemin's hold because the more blood taken from him the weaker he'd become. Jeno looked at his right to have a close look at Jaemin feasting on him. Eyes staring back at his, glowing gold and pale cheeks reddening. Good gods he looks better up this close. 

But he saw on his peripheral vision one of the giant ice spikes levitate and when he looked at it, it's speeding towards his chest. 

So in all, Jeno has his limbs unmoving, a gorgeous vampire sucking the life out of him and a massive ice about to impale him. 

He had to move. 

His head was unbound so even if he thought the recoil of it would definitely affect him bad, he bashed his head on Na Jaemin's skull which maybe the other did not expect at all. The sound of their heads crashing echoed in his ears and it somehow made his head spin. But there's no sign of cracking which is a relief. Jaemin's bite on him loosened and by instinct he put his hand up the part where he had been hit, grip on Jeno's arms now gone. 

Taking this chance of Na Jaemin once again leaving an opening, Jeno elbowed his stomach with quite a large amount of force. Jaemin fell to the ground, curling up to a ball because Jeno elbowed the same place he punched earlier. Smart move if you ask him. Before Jeno even moved from his position to avoid the giant ice spike, it had fallen to the snowy ground with a loud thump.

Jeno stood up but with a sharp pain on both his shin. He slowly moved a bit further from where Jaemin is just about to stand from the ground. He watched Jaemin stand up and his hold on his stomach, stained lips from the blood he coughed off when he was elbowed. He looked him in the eye and saw how angry they were. But tired and pained as well. Jeno really regretted elbowing him now. 

The wind blew a cool wind once more and Jeno felt it seep through the new holes of his jacket. He touched the part and saw his palm stained red from blood. He wiped the liquid on his trousers. 

For another time, Jaemin thrusts towards him. But now he's just throwing random punches with his right hand that Jeno easily dodged. Sometimes they land but Jeno made sure to reciprocate the hits he received. Jaemin's very skillful with his punches, evident that he had trained because even with one hand Jeno is finding it hard to block them and he uses two. His left arm guards his ill-punched stomach. Jaemin would send kicks on him too, aiming some of them to his legs which staggered him every time. 

Jeno noticed his moves were slower now but so were his. His legs trembled in pain every step he took forward and backward. He ducked down, pressure focused on his legs, and he thought it's better to take a punch than to suffer from the pain when he did. Jeno just wanted this to end.

But then one of his legs gave up on him, making him kneel to the ground and giving an opportunity for Jaemin to attack. Which he did. Jaemin kicked Jeno's chest, making him fall flat.

Jaemin stood atop him, one foot pressing Jeno down the ground. 

"Quit holding back like a coward and use your fire, flameboy." he still held onto his bruised stomach.

Jeno shook his head, "'No."

"And why not? Do you fancy me or something?" Jaemin raised a brow, questioning.

Jaemin saw Jeno roll his eyes then heard him sigh, felt the rising and falling of his chest from it underneath his sole.

"I'm not going to kill you and endanger my family more than they are now. Taking your life automatically declares war against your people and as lame as you think I am sounding right now, I won't just recklessly harm everyone from the South."

"So you're protective, is that it? Isn't that quite noble of you." Jaemin teased and he knows it's for riling him up. Unlucky for Jaemin he has a patience long enough to not care of what he's trying to do. Decades of living with Donghyuck had trained him a lot. 

"I could care less of what you think. All I'm doing is for my family and people. To keep our peace." Jeno replied, a calm expression on his face. It's baffling how he could still think of that during this time, was what Jaemin thinks. His fascination grew more. 

"Fire. Just show your full potential, Lee." Jeno felt the feet on his chest dig deeper and turning cold. Oh no. 

Jeno looked up to see what Jaemin's face was sporting. He's back to his wicked grimace as the cold released from his foot. Fine, if he wants fire then he's giving fire.

He produced flame in his hand, it danced on top of his palm and slowly turned blue. Slowly, Jeno brought it near Jaemin's leg that had been pinning him down. But as he went closer, Jaemin let go of him and distanced himself from Jeno. 

Careful, Jeno stood up. Not forcing his weakened legs any further just by standing up. When he got back on his feet, he looked at Jaemin. Jeno immediately thought that he really wanted this over.

And so he ignites fire on his right hand. He'd been demanding fire so here goes it. After all, Jaemin said it's fist and blood and fire and ice at this point. But really, he's not going to use the fire on Jaemin. It's just to intimidate the other. 

Jaemin's eyes grew enormous at the sight of ablazed hands. Fiery and _blue_. Oh, he knew this could be his end. So he planned one last thing. Jaemin, with the hand protecting his most likely bruised stomach, secretly lifted five giant ice spikes from behind Jeno using the motions of his fingers. Why Jeno didn't hear a thing? He did not know, but he's glad he didn't. 

Then, Jeno lunged forward to Jaemin. Swinging his right flaming fist. Jaemin tried his hardest to dodge them because he knew one touch of it can end ill-fatedly. Unlike earlier, the slowing of Jeno was visible. It must've been that Jaemin had damaged his shin area, Jaemin though. It made him smile at himself proudly internally. 

Jeno must be very focused on ending this for him to miss the giant spikes behind him. But then he stopped. His leg giving up on him once more. He crouched down the ground, left knee touching the snow below and the right still on his footing. 

Now was Jaemin's chance. 

Jaemin prepared himself, a little bit of his pride flowing back through his veins. He took a deep sigh, looking at the boy hissing in the pain from his leg. He felt a tug in him that leaned a bit towards guilt. Jaemin threw the idea. 

And when the beautiful icicles were properly positioned, above Jeno in the sky with their sharp points directed to him, Jaemin smiled. Then he closed his fist, to motion for them to fall from the sky and impale themselves on the very flesh of Lee Jeno. 

What happened though, was far from what Jaemin had been anticipating.

The ice spikes, all giant and dangerous, did fall from the sky. But they stopped mid air. As if on pause. An inch or so behind Lee Jeno. Huh.

Something's unfitting. Something's very wrong.

So he tried again, to make a fist and motion them to do what they were made to do. Still, it did not move. With his hands, he motioned for them to go up the sky again and it does. But the moment he goes and uses them to attack Jeno, they do not.

His plans were ruined when Jeno caught on what he'd been doing. The boy looked behind him and came face to face with one of the spikes. When Jeno looked back at him, Jaemin's vision was almost painted red the same as Jeno's from the anger they exude. 

"Really? Honorable of you to attack me from behind." the bite in Jeno's words stung like the punches he landed. Jaemin chose not to talk back and worked his brain as to why his attacks were defective. He could only think of one thing but Jaemin thought that it is a far impossible chance. Maybe Jeno wore an amulet that deflected abilities to work on him. But then again the hail worked.

Too busy in his own head, Jeno afired his right fist again. Just red this time. He slowly stood up and looked for his balance on his feet, stretching the abilities of his shin to the farthest which Jeno knows he'd regret. 

For the millionth time, Jeno thrusted forward to attack. This time without hesitation that Na Jaemin would get his fire. The other dodged more quickly and carefully this time around. Making as much distance he could from Jeno because fire is _fire._ That's his death right there. 

But Jeno's stubbornness and his competitiveness suddenly started running throughout his veins. And that indicated Jeno to push himself to his _limit._ No matter what that was. 

Jeno put pressure on his right foot and garnered force for him to run fast. Like how Mark trained him to do. 

He caught up to Jaemin and lunged a punch directed to his face, all fire-fisted. Jaemin blocked the attack with his arms in a cross to protect his head. But when he looked at Jaemin, there's a stunned expression all over his face. Mouth agape, brows meeting in the middle of his forehead and eyes a set of wondering orbs of shock. Awestrucked. As if realization hit him. And for the third time, Na Jaemin was unaware that he made an opening to him and Jeno seized that opportunity to ablaze his left fist and direct a dire hit exactly at his solar plexus. 

Na Jaemin, right then and there, staggered as his vision swam in black and the wind knocked off of his airways. There's heat that's starting to spread from his chest, travelling to his torso but then he felt cool behind him from where he had fallen flat on the ground. 

If this is his death, he is not having one that feels peaceful. All he felt was pain all across his heating up torso, air blocked off for him to take, and now a heavy weight just a little beneath his waist. 

Jaemin waited for the 'light' he had heard for in his seldom visit to their church to take him. They said it should be a white light for him to get accepted in the gates of the gods and be in heaven. So he waited for a while. And a little more. _Nothing_. All Jaemin felt was cool air and he cursed that the winter had followed him even in the after life. 

He opened his eyes to be welcomed by a figure of a man, an angel he presumed. Blurry but a good looking profile. The figure in front of him had charcoal hair that fell to his forehead, a tall nose and a chiseled jaw. His vision got clearer and clearer and Jaemin figured out red in his eyes.

Wait a minute. That's Lee Jeno. 

There's also his voice calling for his name along with a shaking on his upper body. After, he saw an orange light. Orange light meant the color of the demon's light and he did not want his afterlife there and meet all his dreadful relatives.

And then he wakes. To Lee Jeno holding out his index finger lit with fire close to his face. He shuddered at its proximity to him and immediately blew like a candle. 

Jaemin took in his environment, looking left and right, and saw the gray North. To his left still an array of all the cadavers skewered in giant ice as well as to his left. Upfront is Lee Jeno sitting on his bruised torso with all the trees of the forest behind him. Suddenly he felt a pain somewhere located along his abdominal area and he winced, a part of the pain sat below where Jeno had his buttocks rested.

"Get off me!" Jaemin immediately exclaimed, panic creeped up. He's in a large amount of pain from all the blows this man had done to him and now he had the audacity to sit atop his most pummeled area. "I'm going to torch your head, you candle, the moment I get out of this." 

"Quiet down and stop making a ruckus. It's over. Enough is enough." Jeno had a calm to his voice and an almost tired to it too. His eyes did not have the same fierce glint it had from earlier and the look of them a sea of red with calming waves. It was nice to look at. Just like his face. 

Jaemin started to move his body in an attempt for his enemy to let go of him. His hands were pinned above his head, Jeno held them tightly with his right hand. But he's unsuccessful as Jeno just pressed more of his weight down his waist and wrapped a hand on his neck.

"I said enough!" Jeno moreso ordered. He's had enough and the result is as clear as day. Jeno's exhausted and he believed Jaemin was too. "Learn when to quit now, will you?" 

Jaemin looked at him with a pout now on his face, but he stopped struggling with his whole body. Instead he just wriggled his hands for Jeno to set free, even digging his long nails on the other's hands but the grip remained tight. Even tightened now because no way was Jeno releasing Jaemin's hands. 

So he just stared at Jeno. Whose entire being looked slumped and tired. Jaemin's eyes traced from his forehead, down to both ruby orbs and next to the mole beside his eye. Then to his high nose which he noticed had a tiny mole too. To his lips that looked as if they've seen better days. It's pale, probably from the cold.

And then Jaemin remembered his sudden realization. 

Jaemin broke into a smile, even letting out breathy chuckles out of nowhere in a situation not fit for his sudden laughter. Jeno felt the vibration of his laugh in his hands where it's wrapped around the younger's neck. It rang in the forest clearing where they were and in Jeno's ears, to which it sounded akin to bell chimes. 

If Jeno was not in his right mind he would've told him how pretty he was. But he was in his right mind, and the right thing to do is to bury those thoughts back in his mind where they've always belonged. 

There's a confused look in Jeno's face, wondering why Na Jaemin would suddenly laugh and giggle all to himself. This wasn't another of his stunts now, was it? 

"This is surreal." Jaemin started, still some giggles left in him. 

"Now I understand." he paused. "Why I couldn't take my eyes off of you that exact moment I met you." Jaemin said, relaxing his body in defeat as he's tired of struggling to get both hands off of Jeno's hold where they're pinned above his head. 

"At first I thought it was because you're quite charming or because you were eminently handsome. Maybe because you're _Lee Jeno of the South who holds fire in his very palm._ " Jaemin said that last part with an almost mocking tone. Was really trying to push a button or two on Jeno but when the older didn't budge, still as confused as to why Jaemin is stating all this. He continued but not without rolling his eyes. 

"Or because you have that mysterious aura that emanates throughout your body. Really I could make a long list of the possibilities as to why I was drawn into you. But lo and behold, it was because the universe tied a string from me to you." he stared deep inside the red of Jeno's gleaming ocean eyes. Diving in to figure the other out whose eyes were painted nothing, just unreadable orbs set in front of him. Jeno's weight remained heavy atop his waist but the grip on his neck was somehow loosening. 

"How unexpected is this, Lee? You and I, _soulmates._ " Jaemin made sure there's weight in that last word. "To say I'm surprised is an understatement." Jaemin added, his expression almost cocky, releasing another small chuckle at the absurdity of their situation.

Jeno, more confused than ever, had his brows meeting in the middle of his forehead as he digested all the things Jaemin had just sprouted. He decided it's better to strengthen his loosening grip on both Jaemin's neck and hands. He looked behind him to make sure Jaemin had not attempted anything again.

"What are you even talking about?" Jeno said, disbelief evident in his tone. "I know this is just one of your schemes so can you please drop this act? Please be more convincing next time." Jaemin can't blame him for distrusting, he would too if he was Jeno. 

Because who would've thought? A Lee and a Na, vampires of opposing powerful clans, drawn together by the unknown force of the superior power the universe holds. And to have known it at a time when both were at par. 

Jaemin gasped for air, choking from Jeno's hold but he tried to utter his words. Inarticulate but understandable enough.

"T-try then. Ki-kill m-me with, with y-your fire. Do it." he had provoking golden eyes, a sea of seriousness filling them that match the tone of his strained voice. "If you, if you k-kill me, then you, you prove you-yourself right. If not, then…" 

Jeno's eyebrows furrowed deeper. He debated in his head whether he believed Jaemin or not. If he kills him, the North would revolt against them, if not…

If not, then what? He does not know.

Because why would Na Jaemin raise an idea so random and clearly out of phase like that? Having a Fated pair is not something to be taken lightly too. At least for Jeno. The South highly believed in Fate. 

"Do it." Jaemin says, fuelling the fire of his thoughts. 

"No." Jeno was stern.

"Find out, on your own."

"No."

"Do. It." Jaemin tried to give emphasis to each word. All two of them. 

Jeno shook his head. "Not a chance, Northerner." 

It must've slipped that he had once again loosened the grip on Jaemin from all his thinking, because the other used quite some strength to raise himself up from being pinned down. Jeno immediately tightened his grip but not anymore on the choking, Jaemin cursed under his breath. 

"You're a sad excuse of everything I have heard of you. I'm fundamentally disappointed." Jaemin starts, looking unamused and away from Jeno's eyes. A pout graced his lips, as if _sulking_. 

"They said, you have so much fire in you the demons are probably jealous. That you are a walking bonfire. Heated death. Fierce and cutthroat and bold. But then here you are, a mundanity—mediocre. I'm disappointed, Lee." Jeno _knew_ this was just to spite him. To goad him and piss his wits. 

He _knew_. But that does not mean it's not working.

"Do you just wish to be torched? Is that it? What you want?" 

"I want you to listen to me!"

"Well, I _did_ listen to you. And the answer I have is no." Jaemin now had his eyes on him, utterly sulky and as if a brat. 

Jaemin started wagging his feet, both unbound and free to move. He kicked on the snow, causing it to scatter everywhere. What is he, a _child_?

"You are so unpredictable." Jeno muttered after a dragged sigh. "Earlier you were all icy and grimace and menacing, now you say we're Fated and act like a toddler because I'm not willing to burst you into ashes. Tell me, Na Jaemin, what goes on with you?" 

There's a blank look on Na Jaemin's face, as if he had given up all his explaining and the energy to persuade Jeno. He sighed. "...Use your fire and see for yourself." 

He knew never to trust the Northerner. It would be a foolish act to do so. But a curious mind was quite an unstoppable one. Jeno just also wanted Jaemin to stop all these nonsense of Fate he had been spewing. 

"Also, please let go of me. Stop pressing on my stomach, you twit." 

"I'd rather burn you than allow you to use your hands, Mister." Jaemin smiled at that. His little menacing grin. 

Jaemin looked up to where his hands were bound above his head, Jeno followed his eyes and landed on Jaemin wiggling his little finger. "I promise I won't attack nor will I kill you. Because I can't." 

"No." Jeno replied. It made Jaemin roll his eyes. 

"Is that the only answer you know?" Jeno shrugged. "Are you always this stubborn, flameboy?"

Jeno answered with another shrug. "Are you?" he turned the question back to Jaemin. Jaemin thought if he's Fated to him, he must've ruined a whole town his past life to deserve such arse attitude from Jeno. 

"Look, you're probably cold. And I know I injured your legs. So for the love of gods, let's just get this over with and just try to burn me. You ablaze so easy it's as if breathing, right?" there's a desperation in the Northerner's eyes now. A look that just wanted Jeno to do _one_ thing. And that's what convinced him. 

He wouldn't be as desperate as this if he was lying. He wouldn't be so sure to be this desperate, to the point he's practically begging. 

Jeno, with his free hand, raised his palm in between the small gap of them. Flame afloat above it. Dancing and warm. Bright and red. Pretty. You get easily drawn to the light. Jaemin _is_ drawn to the flame. 

Like a flash in his memory, Jaemin suddenly remembered a random visit he and his mother made to the fortuneteller on one of the Winter festivals they've attended. He'd always been one to be curious if he was Fated to anybody, always had been fascinated at the thought of soulmates, so he entered the tent and asked for that. About his fated pair, if he ever has one. All he remembered was the fortuneteller's face painted with shock. Telling him all she saw was red and that her crystal ball was shrouded with smoke where she felt the presence of danger very vividly. She said it's _warm_ and _bright_ . Almost as if there's _heat._ They left with Jaemin not believing any of her words and that it was a waste of time and effort. But now, now he understands it all. Even his dreams of red. Fleeting crimson. 

All of it just makes sense. The warmth and red and smoke.

More when Jeno carefully placed the flame on top of his chest.

_Warm_. Jaemin initially thought. 

He had been ice cold his whole life and had strayed away from fire. He was so used to freezing because that's what resided in his core. But he was no stranger to warmth. He had known warmth, from the stove and kiln. He had known warmth, from the summer air when they visited the salt seas far East. He had known warmth, from the fireplace his father used to keep from the cold everyday. 

But this. This _heat._ It prickled his skin. His leather-made jacket caught fire as well as his shirt underneath and turned into ashes, floating through the crisp winter air. The smoke was not the most pleasant but he decided it's alright. 

Jeno had a look on his face you can't quite pinpoint what. He's shocked, a light glimmer in his eyes. But not a trace that he hated it. He's _wonderstruck_. That's the word. 

He had long gone removed the hand that restrained Jaemin. He even used his other hand to produce more fire. This time blue. It started to easily melt the buckle of Jaemin's belt around his waist. He immediately threw the material away to not burn Jaemin from it. Jaemin noted the blue is way hotter.

The flames came in contact with Jaemin's skin, Jeno's hands now atop his bare chest. But other than its warmth, it did absolutely nothing to him. No burn marks, no melting skin. None. The fire Jeno's most known for, rubbish. 

Jaemin had now raised up to sit. He felt quite an amount of pain when he did so as he flexed his core muscles from doing so, Jeno reached a hand to help. Jeno now sat in front of him, not atop him. 

As Jeno afired, Jaemin made new icicles but just a foot long. He made four and levitated all in the air. Jaemin's hand swayed, almost dancing, as he controlled the ice spikes in the air. Expected, they didn't stab Jeno when he made a ball of fist for them to fall down and stab him. Then Jaemin moved to grabbing Jeno's arm and tried to freeze it. Frost formed but other than that, nothing. The cold did not even sink in Jeno's skin. _Nothing_. 

"I told you, didn't I? We're _Fated_." Jaemin said, declared, breaking their silence while Jeno continued to experiment with his fire on him. He didn't mind when Jeno looked like an overexcited dog. The warmth is quite nice too. 

Fated pairs are not that rare but quite uncommon. If one is Fated to another, you can never bring their end. Ever. One who yields ability won't be able to use their power on the other, especially if the purpose is harmful. Hurting the other might be possible, especially if it is still unknown to all parties, but they can never inflict permanent pain. Except when you leave the world earlier than the other. It's the only exception and the one time one can cause their other. That's the law the universe made. A bond of unknown origin but people adhere to. 

Jeno remained enthralled. He couldn't be blamed because Fate played an important role in the customs down below. The South believed in it. Jeno and his family celebrate a god of Fate. Their mother in particular. She believed it's Fate's work that they were born down the most bountiful lands. And even their abilities, Fate's responsible for it. Donghyuck's shield, Mark's speed, Ten's feline shifting, Taeyong's telekinesis, Yeeun's mind illusion, his fire—all Fate.

"We are." Jeno answered after a few minutes. Fate, huh? 

"We could've known earlier if you weren't as stubborn as a mule." Jeno just replied with a mighty eye roll. 

"Are you aware of how much a brat you are being?" 

"I'm pretty so I get away with it." 

Jeno snarled. His confidence is something else, Jeno thinks. "Well I can't disagree with that." he mutters, a twinkle shone in Jaemin's eyes. 

"So you think I'm pretty. I'm flattered." Jaemin smiled. It just proved his earlier statement. Pretty. 

Jeno decided he's not answering that. Just to get back on Jaemin. Or he's just shy. But there's a small smile on his lips. 

Jaemin stood up, poking on his stomach and wincing because it probably still hurts. Jeno knew there'd form an ugly bruise there any time later. Though he did not regret inflicting them. 

He tried to stand up himself but his legs are quite numb. Jaemin offered a hand to him as he's kneeling down and forced himself to stand. Jeno took it and slowly raised himself up. 

Jaemin said something about going back to the cadaver mountain he made to pick up his cloak while he was struggling to stand up. Jeno didn't know why but he followed behind, quite slow on his feet because he limped. 

And maybe Jaemin noticed him staggering because he stopped on his tracks and looked at Jeno as if waiting for him. When Jeno caught up, he noticed the snowman Jaemin made earlier. The parts where the human flesh attach bleeding. The other noticed Jeno staring at it, almost disgusted. 

"In my defense, I was very bored." Jaemin explained himself. Jeno just eyed him. The Northerner rolled his eyes. 

Then Jaemin wrapped an arm around his shoulders, saying he'd help him walk since he's partly to blame for his limp. Jeno snorted and asked why just _partly_ , the other said it was still Jeno's fault because he was being a prick. He just shook his head and wrapped an arm around his waist. Tiny. And naked. His broad shoulders and clavicle and chest out in the open. As well as his toned torso and slim waist. 

Jeno suddenly pulled his hand away. 

"What now?" Jaemin whined. He looked like any more of Jeno's complaints, he'd bury him in the pile of snow. 

Jeno started taking off his wool jacket, leaving him with only his dress shirt and a vest. Jaemin raised a brow then smirked.

"Really? _Here_?" there's so much malice coating those two words when it came out of Jaemin's mouth. As if Jeno was suggesting anything scandalous. 

_Oh heavens, why did you pair me with this boy?_ Jeno pleaded in his head.

For the hundredth time that day, Jeno rolled his eyes. He handed the jacket to Jaemin. "I'm sorry for burning your clothes." Jeno added. 

"I'm not cold, I don't need it." Jaemin refused.

"I'm aware. But you're half naked." Jeno pushed the jacket closer for Jaemin to take. He still didn't. Instead he gave a frown in exchange.

"And I believe you're enjoying the view?" that made Jeno's jaw drop. Unbelieving that those came out of his mouth. He's greatly appalled at this boy's mind and how he thinks. Then Jaemin _giggled_. 

"Can't you just take it and stop with your malicious comments?" that made the other giggle even more. _Oh, god of Fate, why me._

"You didn't deny it." 

"Just. Just take it, Na Jaemin." he sounded defeated. Because he was. It's like arguing with Donghyuck even with him but worse. 

He grabbed the coat from Jeno's hands and wore it. "Alright, enough making fun of you." 

"Thank you." Jaemin murmured. Jeno replied that it was alright. 

Both continued to walk to the pile of bodies and when they reached it, Jeno sat at the wooden platform where Donghyuck was bound earlier and Jaemin went to pick up his cloak. It was massive and a dark caramel in color. Jaemin said the fur was fox. He placed it over his shoulders. 

Now he looked like a classic Northerner. All of them wore giant thick cloaks, the reason obvious. 

Jeno looked around, just because. Vampire corpses litter the snow, some tinted red. There's a straight blackened part from where he made a protective fire for his brothers to escape. A circle barrier of mighty ice spikes that had men skewered underneath. A _snowman_ ? Heap of dead bodies and then the ever lovely Na Jaemin in spite of all the catastrophe around. A catastrophe _he_ made. 

He looked behind him and saw the tall pole Donghyuck had been placed when he was held captive.

“You know, you can just tie me up and chain me here.” Jeno started as he stared at the chains and ropes at the end of the pole.

“Oh, you’re into those? I won’t judge.” Jaemin even raised both hands up in defense. 

“Does everything have to be sexual with you?” Jeno questioned, massaging his legs and squeezing a muscle. He greatly regrets doing it when pain shoots up his leg. He just stared at the blindfold at the platform that was used on Donghyuck earlier. 

And as if a slap to his face, he realized. _Donghyuck_. He had to go. 

"I have to go." Jeno said, raising himself up and forcing to steady his footing. Oh to hell with his feet. He forced every step only to get smacked in the head by Jaemin. Jeno glared at him from behind. "What?"

"Are you out of your mind? Stop forcing your legs!" Jaemin nagged, giving yet another smack but now lighter and on his forehead. 

"Then how do you expect me to get away, huh? Tell me." Jeno faced him, voice raised. He's frustrated at himself. He was distracted and got his feet injured. He had let so much slip today.

"I know a way, a shortcut to get to your family. I'll take you, ungrateful prick." 

"So we'll just show up there together? Is that your grand plan?" 

"Can't you just trust me on this one, eh?" that made Jeno laugh. Jaemin squinted his eyes at him.

But Jeno just laughed until Jaemin smacked him in the arm and told him nothing's funny.

"Do you hear yourself? Trust _you_? As if we weren't at each other's necks earlier?" 

Jaemin sighed, his mighty shoulders sagged in defeat. "Look, Lee. I'm not going to kill you _now_ . I _can't_ ." he emphasized. "So listen to me because I know the North, _South boy_." 

That shut him up. His thoughts paused. Because he's right. And Jeno is raised to admit when he's wrong. 

"...Fine. I'm sorry I took out my frustrations on you." Jeno tried to be his best apologetic self. He _was_ apologetic. He's just mad at himself. Jeno felt light when Jaemin sighed and nodded. He also just realized he felt heavy when they were shouting at one another. Probably a Fated thing. 

He supposed they both can't be bickering like this. They're Fated. And he wanted to understand the other before they couldn't see each other anymore. 

So Jeno reached his hand out, with Jaemin looking at the hand with questioning eyes. 

"Truce?" Jeno offers, hands hanging mid-air just below their chests. 

Now it was Jaemin laughing. Jeno noted that they need to set a rule about them being cryptic like this if they want to make things work. 

"You, are you aware you're making a promise in the North?" 

"I know very well what I'm doing." Jeno answered.

If the South had strong beliefs in Fate, the North honor _promises_ . The notion ' _promises are meant to be broken'_ does not apply in the cold lands. Breaking a promise is treason here. It can be the cause of one's death. It does not matter whether you believe in gods or myths, what matters is you keep to your promise. That's why no outsiders ever dared to make promises in the North. 

But Jeno dared. Jaemin smiled. He liked his men bold. Especially one bold enough to abide by their customs. 

Jaemin brought up his palm and _spat_ on it. Jeno scrunched up in horror. Then he nodded towards Jeno, asking him to do the same. "Truce."

When Jeno stalled, Jaemin raised his brows, challenging Jeno. 

_Oh god of Fate, you pain me_. Jeno said, swallowing a lump on his throat as he's to do something atrocious. 

"Spit or I kiss you. Those are your options, Lee. Though, I wouldn't want to be the one corrupting your virgin lips." there's teasing on Jaemin's lips, it grew larger when he saw Jeno clearly unamused. Jeno shuddered when he remembered this part. Why would the Northerners base a tradition that is bound with _saliva_?

"I'll skin you alive the next time I see you." Jeno said through gritted teeth. Prick.

"With pleasure." Jaemin said under a chuckle. 

But what he did not expect was for Jeno to grab him by his neck and press their lips together. Jaemin smiled in the kiss.

Oh, he loves his men this bold. 

They moved their lips slow, Jeno careful and Jaemin still smiling. Both didn't have their eyes closed, Jeno's irritated red and Jaemin's amused gold. They pulled away when Jeno thought they'd swapped enough saliva. Also because Jaemin licked his lips. 

Jeno was about to wipe his spittled lips with the back of his hands but Jaemin stopped him, using his spit-free hand, saying that wiping it defeats the bond. Jeno didn't stop himself from saying Jaemin's people have disgusting traditions. Jaemin agreed and retorted back that Jeno just lived in glamour. 

"I'm so sorry I took the purity of your lips." Jaemin mocked, pushing Jeno more to the limits of his wits. A frown then again made its way to Jeno's face. 

The Lees are prejudiced that they're virgin pure or celibate. Both, really. For they keep to themselves. The Parks probably started it. It's a spread rumor, a false one at that. Because Jeno could start a lengthy list of all his siblings' escapades. Especially Taeyong. And Lee Donghyuck. 

"I'm going to kill you the next time I see you." Jeno threatened, it's an empty threat, weightless but Jeno just did it. For his sanity. 

"That'll cause you more inconvenience, I tell you." the mocking grin remained indelible on his lips. Jeno wanted to swipe it off. Or kiss him again. 

"Just show me the way gods damn it." 

"Oooh, a Lee who swears." Jeno just groaned in response out of frustration, a loud one. He's had it with him. _Oh god of Fate, you pain me. You really do._

Jaemin laughed but he still wrapped an arm around Jeno's shoulder and led the way. Right from the platform, where the trees started again, that's where they went. 

They walked straight to a pathway that greeted them. Jeno had an arm around Jaemin’s waist for support, and he thanked the Northern gods because Jaemin had been silent. The sound only from their feet that walked the snow, the whistling trees and the sometimes howling of the wind. 

Their travel could’ve been faster if he’s not injured. He could’ve been together with his family if he had the legs to run fast. All of those thoughts, all could’ve.

But of course the peace didn't last long. The South could only keep silent nowadays.

“So, what do you do?” Jaemin started, eyes steady on the path in front of them. He sighed, he was enjoying the natural sounds of the forest.

“Why are you engaging in small talk?” Jeno refuted. Jaemin pouted.

“To get to know you. I don’t know. It’s too quiet.”

“You people should enjoy the quiet. We wouldn’t be here if you knew the value of it.” Jaemin’s pout remained. Repeating his words in a mocking way.

_Oh god of Fate, why did he have to be a giant child?_

“I just wanted to know what you do but you have to be mean. Prick.” Jaemin muttered lowly. They’re close to each other so of course Jeno heard. 

With a loud sigh of defeat, Jeno started. “I help my Father with managing our lands. Mostly agricultural matters. I am prohibited from joining missions so I busy myself home. It’s not as dreadful as it sounds.”

“Does that mean you’re to inherit?” Jaemin’s eyes were still on their path but his pout’s gone. He had a curious look to his eyes, in need of enlightenment.

“Not necessarily. I do it because I have no other choice other than to do it. Or else I will rot home.” he saw Jaemin nod as if he understood. Jeno doubts he would. Nobody who wasn’t entrapped like him would.

There’s silence for a moment. Jaemin was obviously thinking of another question but Jeno beats him into asking. “What about you? What do you do?” Jeno had no intentions of knowing. He just asked out of politeness. And Jeno didn’t want him to pout because ' _it’s too quiet_ '.

“Every rumor you heard of me, that’s what I do.” Jaemin looks at him now. “I assassinate, I obey whatever my father wishes me to do.” he paused for a few seconds. “And I open my legs and invite every man who wants me. Or women.” 

“Do you really?” Jeno questioned, looking at Jaemin and the other looked back. A look in him asking for Jeno to continue. He did. “Do you really just do those? To keep you busy for every passing day?” 

Jaemin liked how genuinely curious Jeno sounded, and looked. Not everyone was like that. He smiled and continued.

“I manage a pub located at the heart of the town. Unlike you, my family lives independently. My father practically shoves us out the house when we come of age to fend for ourselves. And that’s what I chose. To house and accommodate travellers and serve them food and mead. It’s a fun job, the stories are interesting every single day.” There’s light in Jaemin’s eyes as he continues to explain his pub. He’s excited, a different one from his excitement to kill him earlier. It suited him.

They continued their walk with Jaemin just talking. He described his pub. It’s beside a bakehouse that sold his favorite peach tart when they were in season. He mentioned that they only ever have rye or wheat bread. There’s a theatre across it and there’s also a brothel around the corner. Jeno didn’t know if the latter was important information but he just let Jaemin on with his narrative. “I live in normalcy, you know?” Jaemin pointed out. He just nodded. 

Jeno looked around whatever they passed through, in an attempt to see something fascinating other than tall trees and pale snow. But nothing caught his fancy.

“But what attracts travellers to my pub is the great hearth in the dining area.” he said and now started to describe it. It’s made of bricks and almost as tall as him, Jaemin said. It makes the room feel almost a spring day in the South from its warmth. He also added that vampires were safe from it as long as they didn’t get too close. So far no one has burnt to ashes, Jaemin noted as a matter of factly. 

Jeno would have loved to continue listening but then he hears sounds. Not near but quite. Jaemin stopped. He did too.

“Straight and you’ll get there. I can’t come with you anymore.” Jaemin said, looking around if there’s ever anyone who has seen them together. 

“Now listen to me, Lee.” Jaemin forcefully made Jeno face him, hands groping tight on both his shoulder blades. “You have to promise me that you will never tell a soul, not anyone ever, about what we discovered. About our Pairing. If anyone, _especially a Northerner_ , knew I’m going to be sentenced a public execution and a stake through my heart. They’ll find you and both our heads will decorate the gates of the North.”

Another thing about the North, they do not allow any of their people to marry anyone from outside their realm. One would think that the Southerners would have this tradition but no. Northerners marry Northerners. Because of a tale of their ancestors who married an outsider and was betrayed and fed to some wolves. Something along those lines. It’s a great treachery to marry anyone without an inch of an ice blood in them. If you’re an outsider who wishes it, a long trial awaits and if you ever pass that, one has to wait for at least three decades to be accepted up North. Non-immortals have rarely tried it, since their lives were limited. But other than that, no exemption. Not even Fate was valid reason. Not even the child of their regent can have a pass.

Jeno immediately thought it was foolish when he first heard of it. Heaps more foolish than a promise binded by saliva. 

“Promise me.” he’s all serious. A golden sea of worry and terrified in his eyes. But who’s he to blame? Jeno nodded. Secrets have always been safe with him. He’s always quiet and left to himself home, who was he even to share it?

“I promise.” Jeno affirmed. Then it came to his mind that they probably have to settle this in saliva exchange once more. He’s not going back North, he mentally noted. 

Jaemin had beat him to it because he just leaned in to kiss Jeno. A lot rougher than earlier. And more eager. Jaemin had his eyes closed, his long eyelashes displayed atop his cheeks but Jeno could not. He looked around to check if someone’s out there as he tried his best to kiss back. There’s tongue involved now too. Which made him pull away, bringing his arm up on instinct, almost wiping his lips but stopping midway because he remembered what Jaemin had told him. 

“Keep to your promises.” Jaemin stressed, patting at Jeno's chest.

“I will. I consumed quite an amount of your spit, I think that seals the promises enough.” that made Jaemin chuckle a little. Jeno smiled. And Jaemin almost felt his legs weakened at the close sight of Jeno's smile. He figured he liked that about Jeno the most as of now. And his warmth. 

“Where are you headed?” Jeno asked when Jaemin turned his back to the direction of where they came from. 

“To the clearing. I’d be sad if someone took credit for what I had done there.” he said without looking back, waving the back of his hand at him.

“Make sure to keep the snowman company.” Jeno added. But really, he thinks he’ll have nightmares of it.

Jaemin laughed at that.

“Will do.”

“I _will_ see you soon. I’m quite sure of it.” Jeno was to turn around to his direction but then he heard Jaemin call for him. 

“Jeno!” _Jeno._ That’s the first time he’d call him by his given name and not Lee or twit. 

He turned his body back and a view of Jaemin running towards him is what he saw. By instinct, he opened his arms for a hug which Jaemin came to do. What urged Jeno to do that, he does not know. He decided to just blame the god of Fate.

Jaemin wrapped his arms around his neck for a hug and kissed his cheek before burying his face in the crook of his neck. His hands wrapped around the Northerner’s waist. Jeno wondered if he’d bite him.

He didn’t.

Instead, Jaemin just inhaled sharply, tightening the hug as if it was the last time they’d be hugging. Well, it should be the last.

“The reason why I'm casted in this dangerous bond with you. I long to know why.” Jaemin whispered as he took one last inhale at Jeno. 

Jaemin let go from the hug and whispered a low ‘ _I’ll see you soon’_ without looking Jeno in the eyes and turning back once again. He sprinted as fast as he could. Jeno watched him go until he’s out of his line of vision.

Jeno then turned back around and limped his way to the chaos. “Goodbye, Na Jaemin.” he whispered to the air.

  
  


When Jeno arrived at another yet bigger forest clearing, it was as if hell broke loose. They’re still fighting. 

Everyone’s bloodied, the snow below them demon red. The amount of corpses here shamed what he had witnessed in the other forest clearing with Jaemin. It looked as if a mass murder occured. Piles and piles of corpses, the ground scattered with dismembered body parts.

He remembered that they were at war. 

“Jeno!” it was Donghyuck who had first seen his arrival. 

Everyone stopped what they were doing, all who were mid-air dropped to the ground. Everyone turned to _look at him._

He’s giving Donghyuck an earful once they escape.

“Fireborn.” Leader Park exclaimed. Jeno gave him a look, his sapphire eyes glowing as he stood ever so gracefully. His hair is unkempt, from all the fighting Jeno presumed, with blood dripping from the sides of his mouth. 

Jeno decided to walk past everyone whose eyes were still fixated at him and went straight to his father who’s guarded by everyone. Donghyuck made a small opening for him to enter his protective shield and he stopped beside his father.

“Burn them.” his father ordered. Two words and it has Jeno nodding his head. A third of the vampires here were dead already so he wouldn’t be causing much death. But none of the souls of whoever caught fire gets to the afterworld. Instead they turn into ash and flow with the wind.

Their Father called Ten, Taeyong and Mark who were all still in the battle field outside of Hyuck’s bubble. All immediately ran to where they were, Jeno snapping his fingers and flaming up anyone who came their way. There comes back the smoke and the screaming. 

When everyone had entered their protective bubble, they had started planning their escape. All of them knew how to run quite faster than a normal vampire, Mark trained them. So that’s their plan, sprint while their foes get distracted by Jeno’s fire.

But before doing so, Jeno told Mark that he’d have to carry him once again. Mark didn’t have time to complain so he just nodded.

With that, Donghyuck brought his walls down. Yeeun continued her mind illusions while Taeyong carried her. 

It was time. 

Jeno clapped three times, it echoed a bit as everyone was busy to look at him. Like the open fire that he was, drawing everyone in. He filled the air with a certain terror, almost making the air physically heavy atop skin. Eyes bright ruby, piercing and almost icy that leaves a sting to the tongue. Then, Jeno snapped his fingers with both hands and a loud explosion resonated through the whole forest. 

He had made a giant circle of fire, entrapping everyone inside and heating up the snow-filled forest. 

And with everyone distracted, the Lees left the circle of fire and ran as fast as they could. To hell with everyone in there.

  
  
  


On the other clearing, Jaemin had just arrived where they left before. He glanced at everything–everyone–and snickered to himself. This is his work, with all the monstrosity he had in him. 

Jaemin walked back inside the circular ice barrier, not giving a care when he had stepped on someone’s hand that was in his way. He passed by the snowman that piqued Jeno’s interest and patted its head. At least it served a purpose. 

He stopped at the platform, climbed up its stairs and dropped to the wooden floor with his back supported by the pole. 

_Fate_ , huh? He thought as he recalled everything that had happened in that short period of time. He had met the infamous _fireborn_ , Lee Jeno of the Blooming Southern Isles. He had witnessed his fire and even felt it on his skin. Jaemin reached a hand to his chest where he felt most of the hot substance. 

Then he noticed the jacket Jeno had lent him in exchange for turning his own clothes into ashes. Jaemin touched the fabric and hugged it closer to him. 

And then he heard a loud explosion. He jolted from it and made him stand on his feet. East from where he was, far far away from his view, he saw smoke going off. 

Jaemin should feel remorse or worry because he _knew_ that’s where the twin of this clearing was. His father and some of his family members and fighting men were there. Who would have known what happened to them.

But instead he laughed. Heartily. 

His legs gave up on the idea that Jeno did that. Nobody but him can do that and the thought made him giggle some more.

“Lee Jeno, you absolute nightmare.” he muttered to himself as he buried himself deep into the wool jacket he had on. It was warm. It radiated Jeno’s fire still.

Na Jaemin had never felt _warm_ before.


	2. aureate

A century after the war in the North, just like how it was back at that time, it was winter. Still shivering snow and cold.

It was already dark when Jeno finished scouting around the entirety of the island, his clothes dirtied with muck and the blood from the invaders he just drank blood off of and burned to ashes. 

They were hunters looking for animals that lived in the islands near this area to later sell somewhere in the black market. This island is heavily inhabited by some of those animals and it was unlucky for them that Jeno was here today. 

If they were here on a different day, it would've been fine. He would not even care one bit. Well, that's a lie because he would. It was illegal to capture animals from this area as they were also extremely dangerous and they deserved better than to be taken from their home. But alas, they're here on the only days nobody but them were allowed to be on this island. 

And Jeno meant it when he said _nobody but them._

He walked along angel white piles of snow, some continuously falling from above him, with a leather suitcase in hand.

Today was his annual granted month-long vacation where he's permitted to take off from work to travel alone. It took Jeno years of coaxing before his family realized that he needed to be outside too, to see the world with his own two eyes. Any more of staying locked inside their mansion would have made him mad. But none of them knew where he was going. It was Jeno's only chance to be free. And that his destination is the same every year. 

In an abandoned island in the far far west of the South, outlooked on maps and intentionally avoided for it shelters the most dangerous of animals and have had a sinister history. 

_Ember Island_. That's what it was named in the maps. All the islands that make up the South are named after different shades of red because the eyes of a vampire from the South turns red after consuming blood. 

Ember because of its small size. A small dot on the Crimson Sea. Like a fragment from a fire. 

The island that they both consider _home_. 

How they came to live here was a product of their Fate. 

  
  


Plenty years after the war, the Central had a grand banquet that welcomed all Houses. They were always what binded all continents even after multiple bloodshed and warfare.

The war resulted with the North earning victory, the South being branded as cowards, the East back to pleading for a port in the North and the West, _well_ , they lost completely but their pride still towered everyone. 

But none of these results seem to have had any effect on anyone and there was somehow an agreement to not talk about it and pretend it never even occurred. 

Everything was grand, the chandeliers lit up the open great hall and the boisterous laughter, added by the melodious music, gave life to the feast.

Jeno was allowed to come, after Donghyuck's abduction the Lees had been wary about leaving any member of their family alone. 

He remembered how sickened he was, that all these vampires and clan Leaders were acting as if they were not just killing one another. Vampires from different continents danced and drank, all their guards down with one another. But then again, that's how politics had always been. 

All eyes followed his every move and he hated the attention so Jeno excused himself to go to the gardens for fresh air. Yeeun tried to come with him but he said he'd be fine and that she should continue with her interaction with Jung Jaehyun, son of the major vampire Clan here in the Central. 

That's where Jaemin found him. 

Jeno was sitting on an iron bench outlooking the seas, inhaling the light breeze when a figure sat beside him. Jaemin had his usual grin plastered on his lip. There was a big gap between them that Jaemin wanted so badly to cross, to feel Jeno's warmth he'd miss every single day. He didn't. 

With their guards up and their nerves filled with dread of being found out, their conversation did not carry long. 

Jaemin asked if it was strange that he had a wanting to kiss, to which the older just chuckled. They settled that it was one of the many things the god of Fate was mocking them. He also asked Jeno if there was a way they could meet again, saying he'd take the matter in his hands to make sure they see each other again if Fate was taking this long.

Jeno pulled his handkerchief and a pen out of his pocket and started writing something in it. He handed it to Jaemin after he finished. It was a map. There was an island down below that was encircled with red ink and an instruction on how to get there. Jeno said that nobody in that area of the South knew anyone from outside the continent so he'd be safe. People would sail there everyday so he won't look suspicious if he ever tried to reach the island. It was a perfect plan for them to meet, Jeno had been planning that out even before Jaemin asked. 

Before Jeno left, Jaemin questioned how they would know if it was the right time to get to the island—the right time to come. 

"Fate." Jeno said, walking back to the mansion and not looking back. 

It was a gamble, this little plan that they had. And dangerous for the most part but were they to blame if the pursuance of Fate sounded like the best thing to ever happen in their breary and somber lives? 

A year later, they did meet. In a mansion atop the hill of the island. With Jeno arriving to Jaemin standing in the middle of the ballroom. Dazed and amazed. 

Since then it has become an annual clandestine, illicit meeting.

  
  


Jeno stood on a giant tree branch, eyes raking the whole island from above to make sure there were no more intruders. He jumped from one to another, the great mansion atop the hill clear in his line of vision which warmed up something inside of him. 

A smile made its way to his face at the thought of him. 

Jeno made his way to the mansion as fast as he could. 

Eventually, he reached the final tree that stopped right in front of the iron estate gate. Jeno took a giant leap from the high tree branch down to the snow beneath, dusting himself off of dirt and fixing the collar of his shirt that got unruly from the wind.

Knowing the gates were unlocked for his arrival, he pushed them open and locked it the moment he entered. The sound of metals clashing resonated loudly.

Taking a deep breath, he walked the remaining few meters of the entrance to the mansion. It was dark and no lamps were there to light his way. He produced fire on his palm and illuminated his way, holding it steady and was careful not to burn anything. 

The fountain in the middle of the gardens came into his view. This mansion has a massive garden that both of them tend to when they get here. 

Jeno walked up the amount of steps and was now face to face with the main door. It towered him, made out of wood with flowers carved on them, its knob golden. He was about to reach for the doorknob to open the doors but noticed it's left ajar, already opened for his entrance just like how the gates were. 

He pushed it open and locked the doors behind him when he entered. 

A grand staircase greeted him. It's the first thing one sees once entering the house. Left of the staircase was a hall that led to the dining room and the kitchen for dinners they would never host and to the right was a sitting room and the sunroom for the guests that they never have and never will invite. 

The mansion is large. According to hearsay, a non immortal couple used to live here. They were from prestigious families who wanted an island of their own and chose this. They dreamt of holding grand gatherings here. Parties and celebrations that involved important people. Bright, loud and full of life. What they didn't expect was for the wildlife to take their lives before doing so. 

Hence, the house had remained lifeless for decades with no lights, no sounds. Except for the crashing sound of waves from the outside. The mansion is built on the east, on top of a cliff. With the balcony overlooking the Crimson Sea. They stay there a lot.

Jeno took the stairs, one step after another, with his leather suitcase still on his grip and the fire still burning on his other hand. He waved his hand that carried the flame to look around. The house seemed spotless. Not covered in dust nor cobwebs. Jeno made a mental note to thank him from doing that. He must've been here days ago. 

When he reached the end of the stairs, he walked straight. To where the balcony was. Because he knew _he's_ there. 

There's a hallway upon reaching the top. To the left was the way to the hearth room, _his_ favorite place, and a few bedrooms. To the right was the library and the master bedroom. 

But what catches attention climbing up the grand staircase is a large archway straight after finishing hiking up the steps which leads to a great hall. For dances and balls and banquets, all three they would never hold in this house. It's the room with the largest space in the entire mansion. The ceiling was tall and arched with an intricate coffered pattern, gold in color. An old painting of a blue sky with cherubs holding musical instruments or dancing. Pillars support the massive wall and archways between them. There were too many chandeliers suspended from the ceiling with three major ones in the middle of the room, all the most grand. None of them were lit. 

The floors were made out of marble slabs, pale and speckled. It made the room a lot wider. The walls had murals on them, of pictures of animals and flowers and harvest. There were also sculptures, busts of the gods of the South displayed on concrete stands. The gods of Harvest, the Ocean god, the Creator god, the god of Fate and a few more. 

Since there was no use in hosting balls and gatherings here, they moved a large couch and a few ottomans near the balcony that faced the sea. Jeno saw it, just straight ahead, unmoved and still a deep burgundy color. 

Far more forward, towards the end of the hall was a massive door that led to the balcony. It's opened, as well as the tall windows that made the curtains flap with the wind, and it's where the only source of light comes from. The full moon casting a pearl light into the room, a shadow of the intricate design of the windows projecting on the silk like floors. 

The sea breeze hit heavy on Jeno's lungs as he walked closer to the balcony. Cold, as it was winter, but nice. It was warmer than it was up North.

A silhouette of someone so familiar sitting on the railings. _His_ silhouette. He was wearing a flowy black dress that reached his ankles. A slit on the side of the skirt showcased pale long crossed legs, the neckline a deep v that ended just above his accentuated waist, and skirt flowing through the wind. A particularly familiar jacket draped on his wide shoulders. Unlike from the last time he had seen him, his hair was golden, shimmering under the moonlight. And he's oh so gorgeous it knocked all the air off of Jeno. 

Jeno walked past the couch and stood on the balcony, eyes focused on what looked like an angel to him up front. 

He was looking far ahead, at the horizon and the deep blue sea. But then he moved to look at Jeno. His doe eyes softened and the obsidian orbs sparkled. A smile made its way to his lips at the view of his lover and Jeno just lost his mind from the most beautiful presence he'd ever encounter. 

"Oh, heaven." Jeno said, in awe, dropping his suitcase down the hard concrete and running to his direction. 

Jaemin hopped off the railings and met Jeno in the middle, letting the older sweep him off his feet and fall in his embrace. But the force of when Jaemin jumped into Jeno's arms was quite strong, it made Jeno lose his footing and fell to the floor. Luckily, Jaemin held a protective hand at the back of his head for the impact. 

Their lips met almost immediately, like magnets being pulled together by force. They molded as if that was what their lips were supposed to do. Jaemin had always been an eager kisser, he kissed hungrily and passionately, slipping his tongue inside Jeno's mouth after a few seconds. It was happening all too fast but still the kiss was pleasant. Everything about Jaemin is pleasant.

"Your hair, it matches your eyes." Jaemin said when he pulled away to catch his breath. He combed through Jeno's dyed hair, admiring the crimson locks. 

"It does." Jeno answered, kissing the tip of Jaemin's nose. 

"I like it." Jaemin commented, eyes now staring at Jeno's own. 

"I'm glad." Jeno gently pulled Jaemin back for a kiss, leading it this time. It was slower, more savoring. Jeno gave soothing strokes on Jaemin's waist while the younger held his face. 

It went on for a few minutes, the two of them making out on the floor of the balcony. Intimate touches and lost in the dance of their mouths. The sea breeze fresh in the air and the sound of crashing waves light on their ears.

When they've both calmed down from their high, Jaemin hugged him tight. Jeno knew this was him basking in his warmth so he tried his best to emit more warmth, spreading the heat from his core throughout his entire body. 

"You should have stayed in the hearth room, love." Jeno muttered, showering kisses on Jaemin's blond crown. He knew Jaemin does not mind and feel the cold but he would always be at the warmest place to remind himself of Jeno's warmth.

"I sensed you coming today so I saved myself the hassle." Jaemin nuzzled at his neck, taking the warm feeling from every nook. "I missed you badly, Jeno." he whispered. 

"I missed you plenty too, sweetheart." 

Jaemin propped himself up with both his arms so he could look at Jeno in the eyes. There was a look that was akin to longing in them. Then he looked quite serious and Jeno felt quite nervous. 

"I missed you so much Jeno you don't understand." he continued, Jeno was about to reply but Jaemin didn't give him the time to. He reached a hand to Jeno's cheek, the older leaned into his cold touch and focused his glowing crimson orbs on Jaemin's charcoal. 

"I missed you every single day of the past four years we weren't able to see each other. Jeno, please, my love, don't let that happen anymore. I, my sanity was crumbling every other day of those four years and I almost flew down below just to get a sight of your face. Jeno, please, I'm begging you, no more of that, yeah? I'd do anything, please." Jaemin looked closed to tears and his eyes looked very desperate. It's unlike anything Jeno had seen before from Jaemin and it pained him that it was him who's causing the younger to feel this way.

Modernization has made everything so easy and convenient through the years. But it had made meeting Jaemin rather difficult.

Before, Jeno could just leave home and come back with nobody knowing. Now, with the rise of technology, people would sometimes capture photographs of him if spotted elsewhere and he could be easily tracked through his mobile phone or anyone can put a device to find him. 

He was not fond of technology, he only has a mobile phone because he was told to have one but other than that, their mansion back South was still not modernized. With the exception of his siblings' rooms. 

The past four years, Jeno had been followed and watched because the West had been picking on their continent and engaging chaos. Mark, Taeyong and Yeeun were all blackmailed and sent photos of how they were watching their every move. If he left to meet Jaemin, it was 100% sure that they would be revealed to the world and that Jaemin would get involved. To protect him, Jeno had cancelled their past meetings by calling Jaemin's office landline through various public telephone booths and he had to strategically plan all of them. 

Jeno hated cancelling on Jaemin too, he could feel the disappointment on Jaemin's voice every time but he had to sacrifice if they both wanted to be safe. 

"I deeply apologize for that, my angel." Jeno leaned forward so their foreheads were touching. "I had to do that to protect you." he whispered in his most genuine tone. "I'm so sorry."

"Just please don't let it happen again. I can't handle missing you that much." Jaemin pleaded. Jeno almost felt his heart physically ache at this look at him. 

Jeno held Jaemin's hand which was placed on his cheek. "I'll do my best not to, hm?" Jeno reassured. He couldn't promise because who knows what the Parks have in their sleeves? 

Jaemin sighed but he looked convinced, even went in to give Jeno a short kiss. 

"That wasn't a kiss for sealing a promise now, was it?" that made Jaemin roll his eyes but he shook his head and said it was not. 

Jaemin stood up, they had been on the concrete for quite some time. He reached out a hand for Jeno to take and helped him stand up. They both dusted themselves and Jaemin led the way inside for them to sit down on the burgundy couch. 

They both lay there, Jaemin's back pressed on Jeno's chest with the older's limbs entrapping him in an embrace. 

It felt peaceful as the quiet surrounded them. No boisterous noise of the city or the rowdiness of town. Just the sea and the wind. This was what they appreciated most by living in a secluded island away from everything else. 

Both stayed and basked in the quiet for a while, Jaemin enjoyed the warmth Jeno radiated, and Jeno the chill of Jaemin's skin. This was what they did most here. There was no power here and they do not bring gadgets that might get them tracked. Both of them just lay on this couch tightly enfolded in each other's hold, they'd make out and just do nothing. 

"Are you still in love with me?" Jaemin asked out of the blue, his voice low and serene. Jeno couldn't see his expression because he was facing the open doors of the balcony.

"I am still in love with you. I always will be in love with you." he replied confidently, pressing a kiss on top of Jaemin's head. Because no matter how random Jaemin threw this question at him, he'd always have one answer. 

You see, Jeno and Jaemin have a very complex and unconventional relationship. Due to the fact that they were keeping everything covert, they could only see each other for a week or two every year to be careful. In hindsight, even if they had been in this for a century, it's quite an impossible relationship to make work. They are always getting to know each other and the only time they spend together is less than the amount they should. They first thought that maybe it was all Fate's work that they were head over heels with one another and one day it'll just stop doing that and make one or both of them fall out of it. 

So every year they ask one another if it was still a love that was genuine and true—whether they were still in love. And despite all of their fears and doubts, they just find it in them how they're in love. Why Jaemin would risk everything and why Jeno would do anything. There's still wanting. To be together, to know each other, to cherish every second together and to be able to be free and love each other the way they should be. 

It's still there. And it feels right even though all of this was wrong. Jeno feels it always, so does Jaemin. That's the most important. 

"And I am in love with you still. Always." Jaemin replied, turning to face Jeno and smile at him. "I'm not going to stop loving you, motherfucker. We're stuck." 

"That works in my favor too, you know?" Jeno responded along with a chuckle and his eyes smiling. Jaemin has that as one of the things he liked most about Jeno. Nobody in this world can ever smile more beautifully than him. 

Jaemin leaned in to press a chaste kiss on Jeno's lips because he found him adorable. 

Jeno took Jaemin's left hand that lay flat on his chest. He kissed the back of his hand, then every knuckle, every finger until he reached the gold band on Jaemin’s little finger. His wedding ring. Jeno peppered a few kisses on top of the jewelry.

Their marriage, it happened in the most casual way that it could have happened for them. Year thirty two of their annual meeting, Jeno blurted out the question so naturally as if he was just breathing air while they were eating dinner. He would have expected for Jaemin to react in shock. Jeno would even understand if Jaemin turned him down because he's already on thin ice by the mere fact that he's meeting Jeno behind his family's back and it would have a greater negative effect on him if he was to say yes than Jeno. 

But Jaemin wiped the corner of his lips with a napkin and nodded with all the most casual “Sure.” on the planet and pushed his hand forward waiting for an engagement ring. He was disappointed when Jeno didn't prepare one. 

The following year, they got married on a neighboring island where Jeno was sure it wasn’t heavily populated for them to be noticed. 

In a church of Fate in the tallest cliff of the island, with the moon and a non immortal priest as the only witnesses of their wedding and the secret binding of the clans Lee and Na, they exchanged vows which they wrote on their sail trip. 

" _I vow to the gods that made my heart and soul, to the universe that fated me to my other, and to myself and my partner that I shall love until my end and the life after. I offer my heart and mind and whole to you and to every extension this bond may bear. I offer myself as the one to love you endless and to complete your days. Through heaven or hellfire, lightning and thunder, ups and downs, through ice and fire. May we shine as lights of each other. I accept to be yours as you are mine._ "

They had made the rings the other would wear and came to an agreement that they'd put it on their little fingers for nobody to question. 

Jeno and Jaemin made sure that nobody had seen them. The priest promised to never utter a word of what unfolded that night to any living or non living soul. He was a strong devotee of the god of Fate and he emphasized that he was not to pose any judgment on who entered his church. It was the god's plan that he wed Jeno and Jaemin. He even mentioned that he was already old and the secret would not live that long on him. 

When they arrived back to the Ember Islands, they buried their marriage certificate in the gardens and hoped that something bloomed atop it to further hide its very existence. 

Jaemin would later receive an engagement ring from Jeno, a gold ring with a ruby stone in the middle. Jeno mentioned that he inherited the stone from his family. 

Of course Jaemin never wore it out, colors were a very disputed topic everywhere and if he was seen with a giant ruby red ring he'd be put on trial. But he would wear it here at his home. 

  
  


It was the next that Jeno kissed, the ring situated on Jaemin's ring finger. 

Jaemin sighed in content as Jeno spread kisses all over his hand, adoring every second of the quiet and the heat that he emitted. 

"I'm so irritated at you." Jaemin said, making Jeno look at him immediately with concerned brows meeting in the middle of his forehead. 

"Why?" 

"This," Jaemin started."I'm already getting satisfaction with just your mere presence and embrace. Just this and I don't need sex for the day, you know what I mean? It feels like I've done like 7 rounds with you already." Jaemin traced Jeno's features as he said that. From the curve of his lips to the bridge of his nose. They're so close, they're almost glued together. 

He stopped his tracing when he reached Jeno's forehead to flick it. He pouted and said. "This is what happens when you don't let me see you, sex gets demoted."

Jeno chuckled at that. "You love me this much, huh?" 

"Of course, dumbass." Jaemin replied, pout accentuating even more. Jeno pressed a kiss on Jaemin's pout to make it fade away. It worked. 

"But, love." Jeno gave Jaemin a playful smile, inching closer so their noses bumped. "Want to do it?" it wasn't sensual at all and it was said with Jeno's playful tone that it irked and intrigued Jaemin more than to think anything sexual. 

Jaemin cocked a brow, pulling away by a few inches and gave Jeno a look. "You're suggesting something sexual right now, are you possessed?" 

"My sweetheart, I have had none of any sexual intercourse in the entirety of those four years. Then I come here to you looking like an absolute daydream, what do you expect of me?" 

"Where was this energy of yours every time I've wanted to fuck?" Jaemin questioned, his brows still high. 

"I am sometimes undoubtedly aroused every time we meet but I just hold myself back and let you do whatever you like because I didn't want to startle you." Jeno answered with still a mischievous grin on his face. He looked strange trying to talk about quite explicit things outside the bedroom like this because he was raised in proper manners and he was not influenced by the Internet to have an idea on what's raunchy. 

Jaemin pretended to be thinking and acted all naive. It's making Jeno chuckle. "Well, okay, the next time we meet I'll just run up to you, pull your pants down and bounce on your dick up and down. How's that sound?" 

Jeno scrunched up his nose now from laughing, his eyes turned into two crescents. They're like this mostly, just going about stuff that was very unreasonable and odd.

"No hi first?" Jeno asked, still giggly.

"Okay, I'll say hi and kiss your cute face, then go down on my knees, undo your zipper and suck your cock. Better?" Jaemin bargained, his eyes looked as if they were persuading him. 

"Both sound absolutely lovely, sweetheart. We should try that next year." 

"We're stupid." Jaemin finally said, chuckling. Jeno loved this about them. They get to be their silly selves and just fool around comfortably with one another. They vibe. 

Jeno chuckled with him, absorbing the absurdity of their conversation and how it even got there to begin with. "I'm stupid in love with you." he said giving a light peck on Jaemin's cheek. Jaemin fake gagged at the corny comment.

"Stop making everything cute." Jaemin replied, pushing the other lightly on the chest. 

"But really, do you want to do it?" Jeno engaged in a low whisper when he leaned on Jaemin's ear, his hands had made their way to his ass to squeeze both globes gently. 

In response, Jaemin flipped them to raise himself up and straddle Jeno below him. He wasted no time and kissed Jeno. 

Jeno would sometimes think that Jaemin was the one who had fire and him ice. His kisses had an automatic power in them to make Jeno melt, like ice under scorching heat. 

He knew exactly how to move his lips and when to slip his tongue in, and the amorous sensation travels automatically down south. Jeno thought at first that it might be from all of Jaemin's countless sexual encounters, but he soon realized that it was just Jaemin being amazing at everything. He's perfection. 

One by one, Jaemin unbuttoned Jeno’s dress shirt until his abdomen was exposed. Two perfect rows of toned muscles came in Jaemin’s view and it never failed to make him gulp how Jeno’s abdominal muscles sent his mind into haywire.

A hand snaked throughout his torso and every contact it made with his skin sent shivers all over his body from the icy touch and the somehow warmth it carried. 

Jaemin leaned down to let his ice cold kisses travel and mark Jeno’s body. He went lower to lap Jeno's adam's apple, then nibbled down to his clavicle as his hands felt every dip and bump of Jeno’s abs. 

But Jeno was not just going to lay there and savor all the horny glory of his husband so he moved his hands and slipped it underneath the skirt of Jaemin’s dress. His hand reached what felt like a lace underwear and pulled it down to expose Jaemin’s ass. 

All Jaemin’s movement halted when Jeno started to rub a finger on the rim of his hole while his other hand lightly fondled his right ass cheek. It made Jaemin squirm above Jeno, burying his face on Jeno’s chest as he heaved at the sensation.

When Jeno slowly pushed a finger in slightly, Jaemin took a sharp breath and Jeno raised a brow with a suggestive grin.

“Did you play with yourself while I was gone, my love?” Jeno questioned adoringly, using his hand that was on his ass cheek to gently hold his face and raise it for Jaemin to look at him.

Jaemin looked quite flushed as he nodded his head while teary eyes looked at Jeno’s vast crimson. 

“I prepared myself already to save some time.” Jaemin confessed, his breathing remained uneasy with Jeno’s finger moving ever so slightly inside. Jeno let out an airy chuckle and pulled his finger out, smiling at Jaemin who looked as if he just ran a mile from catching his breath with just a finger slightly inserted inside him. 

Just how bad did he want this?

Jeno moved the hand that was still underneath Jaemin’s skirt to the front, gently grasping Jaemin’s now semi-hard cock. He jolted from the feeling, eyes looking down at Jeno and desperately clinging to his chest for support when Jeno started palming his cock.

“Jeno…” Jaemin whined, it was later followed by an embarrassingly high pitched moan when Jeno pressed on his tip and started rubbing there.

The younger started to thrust on Jeno’s hand to get some more friction, Jeno was not that evil to not give him the contact he was looking for so he let him fuck his hand.

As Jaemin’s thrusting his hips, he was also grinding his ass on top of Jeno’s now erecting cock. Jeno grunted at the feeling his penis was getting, pulling Jaemin down to get a load more sensation. 

Jaemin’s thrusts on his hands started to fasten and his breathing was becoming more erratic. To stimulate him more, Jeno moved his hands in sync of Jaemin’s thrusts on his hand.

“Fuck, Jeno, I’m close.” Jaemin said as his pleasure hazed brain took over him. Jeno, like the generous husband that he was, responded to suck on his now in view nipples from how his dress slipped to the side and revealed it to prod him more. 

Jaemin tilted his head back from all the sensation he’s getting, a string of moans and Jeno’s name spilled from his mouth. “Coming. I’m coming.” he almost screamed.

“Come for me, love.” Jeno mumbled, his tongue still lapped on Jaemin’s nipple which sent vibrations throughout his body and added to the numbing pleasure.

It wasn’t that Jaemin needed any prompting to shoot his load, but it certainly pushed something. Jaemin’s vision turned white and he released on Jeno’s hand and on his skirt, cum even spilled to Jeno’s pants. 

Jaemin breathed heavy as he calmed himself down, plopping down on Jeno’s chest and pressing a chaste kiss on the older’s lips. 

Jeno lifted his hand from underneath the skirt, cum stained. Jaemin felt remorse when Jeno brought it up to his mouth and started licking the liquid on his hands.

“Babe, don’t!” Jaemin held Jeno’s wrist to stop him from licking any more of his cum and gasped when he saw Jeno’s adam’s apple bobbed down from swallowing. Jaemin pulled Jeno’s hand that was covered with cum and wiped it all off on his skirt. 

The older argued that Jaemin would swallow every drop of his cum but when it came to him, he’s not allowed to do so. Jaemin replied by lightly smacking Jeno in the head and reminded him that he didn’t like the taste of cum. Jeno wanted to follow up that he was fine sometimes but Jaemin just shushed him off.

“Let’s get you cleaned up now. I’ve been wanting to bathe since my arrival.” Jeno said, sitting up and looking at Jaemin for the younger to move but Jaemin just looked at him in disbelief as he felt Jeno’s clothed erection poke his ass.

“Oh, we’re not done yet.” Jaemin said, wrapping his legs on Jeno’s exposed abdomen. “Bath can wait, we have to do something about this.” he lifted himself quite a bit to palm Jeno’s erection that he was sitting on top of.

Jaemin was sensitive still from his ejaculation but it wasn’t fair that Jeno’s still hard as a rock. He leaned in to press a kiss on Jeno’s neck and whispered to his ear, “Take me to bed.”

Wordlessly, Jeno obliged and wrapped his arms underneath Jaemin’s ass and stood up. He hoisted Jaemin up and started walking out of the grand hall to their bedroom. Jaemin gripped tight on both Jeno’s shoulders and let the older carry him. If he didn’t, Jaemin would probably fall down as his legs felt like jelly still. 

Jeno pressed kisses on Jaemin’s forehead while he replied with kisses on his jaw and whispers of ‘I love you’. 

Jaemin heard the door open behind him and close after they got inside. Jeno walked to the bed and pressed a kiss on his lips before gently putting him down the soft mattress. Jeno went to the cabinet to take a towel to wipe him off.

The room was big, a third of the size of the grand hall. The headboard of the bed was against the wall and there was a canopy that framed the bed with a beautiful red cloth hanging. The bedspread was also a deep red, along with the pillows and the blanket. Southerners loved their color. 

To the right of the bed were two colossal windows, the same with the ones at the hall, where the moonlight floods in to cast the only light in the room.

When Jeno came back, he waved a hand to light up both candelabras on the bedside table as well as the chandelier hanging on the ceiling to illuminate the room. 

“It’s been awhile since I’ve been here.” Jeno commented as he used the towel to clean up Jaemin on his own. 

After cleaning Jaemin, he asked to lay down the bed in an embrace. He combed through Jaemin’s hair in an attempt to lull the younger to fall asleep, and Jaemin almost fell for it, until Jeno’s still very aroused penis brushed on Jaemin’s thigh.

Jeno had a very long patience, it came from all the combat practice and living with all his insufferable siblings. Because of that, Jeno could stand having an erection for a long time and hold it in, repressing all his urges. 

He’s using that on Jaemin right now.

“All right, Lee, we have to get this over with.” Jaemin said as he stood on his knees and looked at Jeno’s crotch with determination in his eyes. There were stains on them that he knew was from him when he released earlier but he paid that no mind.

“Just rest, love. I’m fine.” Jeno replied with a smile. 

Jaemin shook his head and started to unbuckle Jeno’s belt. “It’s not fine. You helped me get off earlier, of course I want to return the favor.”

“What do you want? I’ll do anything, come on.” Jaemin fumbled with the belt and the zipper on his pants when he felt Jeno’s hands stopping him. 

You see, Jaemin didn’t really watch his use of words when he said he’d do _anything_. Because that set off an amount of explicit things to reel on Jeno’s mind. Sure, Jeno was all proper-like, but Jaemin will always be an exception.

Jaemin looked up at him and he had a smile on his face still, but this time it was a different one and Jaemin knew he was up for trouble. “I do not like that look, Lee.” 

“Well, Na-Lee, since you offered anything and you had been so eager to have sex, why don’t you show me how you prepared yourself for me?” See? He was up for trouble. And Jaemin really just dug up his own downfall. 

Jeno just smiled at a mortified Jaemin, his eyes all crescent and filled with copious amount of malice. 

Next thing Jaemin knew, he was on all fours, his dress tossed to the side and a bottle of lube from the bedside table handed to him. 

His ass was raised up in the air and his opening was facing Jeno who was laid back and casually leaning on the headboard to watch. Jaemin looked at him and threw daggers with his eyes.

“If you don’t want to do it, you know I won’t force you right?” Jeno said with a hand that propped up his chin, smile intact, gaze weighted. 

“Yeah, I know. This much I can do for you, just wait and see.” Jeno had the audacity in him to laugh at that.

“Mind you, you're the only one I will ever allow in this lifetime to ever see me like this.” Jaemin added, pouring out lube on his fingers and dropping it beside him.

"Aren't I the most privileged man?" Jeno commented with a smirk and Jaemin just wanted to whack him on the head. 

Jaemin took a deep breath and stared at his lube coated finger, pulling down his white lace underwear with his free hand and throwing it beside his dress. Jeno and him had done so many things that would trump how embarrassing this would be so he tried to calm down and focused on making himself feel good.

He inserted a finger with ease, it was easy too as Jeno also did put a finger inside earlier. With that, he pushed a second finger in and started to thrust in and out. He started scissoring to spread a little. Jaemin took it to himself to channel how he was during the times he masturbated when he’s far away from Jeno. To imagine Jeno’s warm and thick cock plowing in and out of him. 

Upon entering a third one, Jaemin fastened finger fucking his hole as he had found his prostate. He abused hitting his spot and moaned loudly and all the most embarrassing. He’s also too absorbed at his mental vision of imagining it was Jeno doing all of this to him. 

“Jeno, fuck, it feels so good. Ah, right there.” he moaned repeatedly. Jaemin could feel the pleasure forming a pool inside him and his precome dripped on the sheets from his erect cock. 

“Jeno.” Jaemin looked at his lover when he moaned his name, continuing to open himself up in front of the older. He saw Jeno biting his lips, restraining himself using all his willpower and his hands fisting the bedsheets below him. There’s a dangerous look in his deep scarlet eyes that’s as if he wanted to eat Jaemin.

Jaemin removed all his fingers inside him, feeling foreign from the emptiness, but he raised his hip higher and held both his ass cheeks to spread it wide open. His gaping hole directed for Jeno to see. “Jeno, inside. Please, I want you inside me.” 

And who was Lee Jeno, fireborn, son of the Blooming Isles of the South, to deny Jaemin of such request?

It was almost invisible to the eye with how fast Jeno scooted to where Jaemin was. He took off his already opened shirt and held onto Jaemin’s ass to have a clearer view for himself. 

Jaemin must’ve expected for Jeno to finger him but lo and behold, Jeno went in to lap his entrance and inserted his tongue inside the hole. 

Jeno wasn’t even done with that when he grabbed the lube from beside Jaemin, soaked a few fingers with it and finger fucked him alongside the tongue fucking. 

“Fuck, Jeno. Oh my god.” Jaemin managed to say in between broken cries and now louder moans. 

Squelching sounds, along with Jaemin’s undying moans echoed in the room. It was all so obscene and the heightened sexual arousal can be felt prickling the skin. 

Jaemin could feel everything moving inside of him. And the feeling, though overwhelming, felt like he was being ignited with fire. A hot rush ran through his skin and he felt like any minute now he’d reach his release. He reached for his cock with his hand that had given up on propping him up but Jeno slapped it and instead held his cock tightly, even applying pressure on his slit to prevent him from cumming.

“Let me cum, please.” Jaemin begged as Jeno continued to probe his slender fingers inside him and press on his prostate occasionally. 

“Not yet, my angel.” Jeno mumbled and Jaemin wished he hadn’t asked because Jeno replied with his mouth still on his ass and the vibration, let’s just say it was a whole new added pleasure.

Jaemin just lowered himself on the mattress, letting Jeno do whatever sort of anal probing he wanted. The boy hadn’t had sex in years, this hunger for ass is understandable. 

His insides swam in different sorts of pleasure, and not going to lie, the orgasm denial was making him more aroused. 

When Jeno finally pulled away, fingers and tongue out of his ass, he dropped next to Jaemin. Chest heaving and dazed. He looked to the side to get a sight of Jaemin and he thanked whichever god there was who allowed the existence of Na Jaemin. 

His blonde hair was matted on his forehead, onyx eyes stained with tears, his cheeks were a peachy hue and his mouth gaped with drool dripping on the side. Jaemin looked like he’s stunned—Jaemin looked gorgeous.

Jeno pressed a kiss on his tear stained cheeks and hugged him closer. “I’m sorry if it was too much.” 

Jaemin shook his head and sloppily kissed Jeno on the lips. “Fuck me.” he whispered, his chest bobbed up and down to catch his breathe from all the moaning he had done.

“Breath first.” Jeno said, fixing Jaemin’s hair that was soaked in sweat on his forehead. 

After making sure Jaemin was okay, Jeno stood up to remove the remaining clothing item on his body. Jaemin watched him toss his pants and his underwear on the floor. He was also greeted by Jeno’s very erect penis. The tip glistened because of precome and Jaemin’s brain short circuited. He just found himself opening his mouth and wanting the heavy weight of the phallus on his tongue. 

Jeno noticed this and smiled in amazement at how his husband could do all these sexual things. Then again, he was reminded that Jaemin was perfection.

“Come, here.” Jeno offered a hand for Jaemin to take while he stood at the foot of the bed. Jaemin took it, slowly as he still felt like his legs would give up on him. 

Jeno threaded a hand through Jaemin’s hair, slowly guiding him to take his cock. 

Jaemin went to suckle Jeno’s balls first, making sure everything was inside his mouth as he sucked heavily on it. He then moved to lick a strip from the bottom to the entirety of the shaft until he stopped on the tip. Jaemin took his time to savor the tip, making his tongue do all the work and made sure that his tongue was catching all the precome that was releasing from the slit. 

He felt like he was doing great when he heard Jeno moaning and the grasp on his hair tightening. Jaemin relaxed his throat and took his enormous cock inside his mouth, hollowing his cheeks and taking everything that he can in.

When Jeno started to thrust in, Jaemin made sure he wouldn’t gag. He felt inclined to do so. Jaemin’s throat started to sting but he just took everything. Spit and precome dripping off of his chin.

The lewd wet noise mixed with their moans filled the air. Tears streamed down Jaemin’s cheeks caused by the burning in his throat but he powered through when he saw Jeno with his eyes closed, visibly enjoying this. 

Jeno pulled on Jaemin’s hair when he felt himself close to coming, dismounting his lover who had multiple types of different liquids dripping on his face. 

He wiped away tears from below both his eyes and cooed, “You’re amazing, love.” Jaemin managed to reply with a smile.

“Do you still want to continue?” Jeno asked, tucking Jaemin’s hair behind his ears and wiped the drippings on his chin. Jaemin nodded. 

“I can take it.” Jaemin said, his throat felt hoarse already but who gives a damn.

Jeno, again, reached a hand for Jaemin to take. Jeno went back to the bed and placed Jaemin on his lap. He dipped three fingers inside Jaemin again, which all went in easily, to spread for the last time. They both know Jeno has a giant cock and it would need preparation to put it in.

He took the lube and coated his cock a generous amount, pulled his fingers out and lined his length on Jaemin’s entrance. He pushed the tip in and Jaemin’s hold on Jeno’s shoulders tightened, his nails dug deep.

Even with all the amount of preparation they did, no amount of fingering and rimming could prepare Jaemin for that. 

“Breath easy, my love, breath easy.” Jeno quietly whispered as he gradually pushed in. This pain wasn’t foreign for Jaemin, they’ve had intercourse for years and years but it doesn’t mean his inside would miraculously take on Jeno’s shape.

Jeno felt like his cock was being strangled at the tightness of Jaemin’s insides. It felt too good but he didn’t want to push everything in all at once and possibly hurt him. 

Jaemin scrunched up his face from the pain and thought when would this seemingly endless cock stop. 

When Jeno finally bottomed out, he leaned his head on Jaemin’s shoulder.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” Jeno said breathily, burying his face on the crook of Jaemin’s shoulder. 

It made Jaemin chuckle, raising his hands to reach for Jeno's face, cupping it and guiding in front of him so they're face to face. Jeno asked what was funny.

“Lee Jeno, fireborn and flameheart, raised prim and proper in the Lee manor, cursing like a madman.” Jaemin teased, booping Jeno’s nose.

"You make me lose my mind." Jeno said and delved in for a kiss, thrusting in a slow rhythm as Jaemin got situated on his cock. “You feel amazing.” 

“You too, I feel so full.” Jaemin replied, caressing his stomach where there was a slight bulging visible. 

Jeno will really lose his mind. 

Jaemin moaned loudly. His toes curled up and his fingertips felt like they’ve been in flame for quite too long. Jeno’s pace was slow at first, to get him used to his shape for the stinging to reduce. It was nice, and Jeno kissed him to distract him from the pain. 

“It’s okay now. Please move faster.” Jaemin said and it was as if a switch was pressed somewhere in Jeno, he snapped his hips hard and deeper eliciting a high pitched moan from Jaemin. 

Jeno’s thrusts became more erratic and relentless. He would pull almost all the way out then thrust in deep, hitting Jaemin’s prostate on the spot that made colors suddenly bloom in his line of vision. “Fu-uh, fuck Jaemin you feel so amazing.”

“Ha-aa-ahh,” Jaemin moaned, drowning in pleasure and ecstasy as Jeno plowed into him.

Jaemin decided he’d meet every of Jeno’s thrust and bounced up and down in sync. He felt like he was in pleasure paradise at the overstimulation of his prostate. 

But Jeno always finds ways to make him feel more. 

“Open up.” he said, offering a finger for Jaemin to bite on. Drinking blood while having sex boost libido. And so Jaemin did, revealing his fangs and biting on the finger with no hesitation.

Jaemin’s eyes turned golden in front of him. His senses heightened and this’ll double the pleasure he had been receiving.

Overdosed in pleasure, Jaemin can’t even kiss back when Jeno initiated kisses from all his moaning. His drool dripped as he can’t close his mouth to stop himself from overstimulation. 

Jeno's vermillion orbs shone, from the moonlight, from exhilirating lust. His arsonist eyes set Jaemin ablaze as he thrusted deep. And he was melting. Unsure if it's his ice or his very self but he's certain it's from the daunting flames of Jeno. 

Skin slapping against skin, groans and grunts, 'Fuck's and 'deeper's, high pitched moans and name calling rang through the four walls of their bedroom. None of the two of them even knew what had been spurting out their mouths from being too occupied with pleasure. All they knew was that they were loud. Very. It wouldn’t even shock them if the next island heard their love making.

Both basked in burning passion, heated desire calling their names. Shiver ran down their spines from hasty touches as if every were glacial. 

“Jeno–Jeno. I’m gonna come.” Jaemin repeated like a mantra. He still had a strong grip on Jeno’s back, the only thing keeping him up from falling and plopping down the mattress. 

As a final thing, Jeno, with both his hands placed on Jaemin's back, ignited fire on his fingertips. And while thrusting deep in Jaemin, he dragged two straight lines of direct heat on Jaemin’s back. 

“J-jeno- Fuck! Jeno-” The younger arched his back, looking like absolute sin, and came untouched from the act. 

He plopped on Jeno’s arms while going down from his high. Jeno on the other hand, was losing his mind.

“Shit, Jaemin, you’re clenching- Fuck-” Jeno said as he continued to pound onto Jaemin who was now limp and dazed from exhaustion, allowing for Jeno to use him as his fucktoy.

Jeno pushed Jaemin down the mattress, his grip on Jaemin’s open legs as he thrusted into him. He still rammed at Jaemin’s prostate but the younger was taken so high he didn’t even care anymore. 

“I’m coming, love. Fuck.” Jaemin suddenly wrapped himself on Jeno and whispered to his ears. 

“Inside. Come inside me.” Jaemin said in hushed whispers. It aroused Jeno more and after three more deep thrusts and a loud groan, he shot all his load inside Jaemin. 

In sync with his ejaculation, Jeno revealed his fangs and bit on Jaemin's clavicle. Sucking blood out of his lover, his eyes glowing scarlet as every drop greeted his tongue. 

A string of curses left Jeno’s mouth as he came down from his own high that you might not even recognize him. He completely lost his wits as the blood doubled the pleasure of the satisfaction of his ejaculation. 

They stayed like that for a while, in each other’s embrace and connected as one. 

When Jaemin came back to his right mind, he channeled from his core to spread chill throughout his body because he felt like he was overheating. He was still a Northerner, cold was what his body was accustomed to and he felt clammy with all this sweat. 

Jeno pulled out after a few more moments which made Jaemin wince. He saw cum dripping out of Jaemin’s hole but he decided to shift his attention somewhere else before he gets aroused once again.

“Can we bathe now?” Jeno asked, kissing Jaemin softly. 

Jaemin grinned on the other’s lips as they kissed. He looked at Jeno amorously when they pulled away.

“No.” Jaemin started, flipping them so Jaemin’s on top, the cum from his hole leaking out and falling on Jeno’s abs.

“I want more.” 

  
  


__________

  
  


“ _This_ is what heaven probably feels like.” Jaemin commented as he let his body succumb and relax in the warm water of the bath.

“Is that warm enough for your liking, Your Highness?” Jeno asked, hands on both sides of the tub, heating up the water manually with his ability because there was no warm water here. The faucet was even almost not functioning. 

Jaemin nodded and thanked Jeno with a kiss. 

Luckily, the bathtub of this mansion was large enough to fit the two of them. Well, they fit right now because Jaemin was riding Jeno’s cock and they have to stay close to each other, but still it was large enough.

Jeno relaxed in the water as Jaemin clung to him. Jaemin was being clingy that's why they were connected even here in the water. He said he wanted to _feel,_ and again, who was Jeno to deny Jaemin anything? 

“You know, nobody had ever topped my sexual experiences with you.” Jaemin stated, combing through Jeno’s rose-colored hair.

“Is it really?” 

“Yeah. Every encounter I’ve had, they've made it up with quantity but with you.” Jaemin paused to stare lovingly at Jeno, smiling at the older and rubbing his thumb just below his eyes. “You make me feel. Loved, happy, safe, _warm—_ everything.” 

Jeno leaned forward to cup Jaemin’s face and share a slow kiss with him. 

“I’m glad.” Jeno said when they separated. His hand still on Jaemin’s face, with the other leaning to his warm palm and pressing kisses on it. “Because you make me feel too. It’s amazing how I can wear my heart on my sleeves with you. And you accept me for whoever it shows.” 

Jeno would sometimes let his mind wander in deep thought. Somewhere in there, it would always tell him all the sin he had committed by falling in love with Jaemin. All the things he had broken and sacrificed by choosing Jaemin. And it would linger sometimes. It would make sense sometimes. 

What they have and what they’ve been doing, it’s forbidden, severely criminal.

A Na cohabiting with a Lee. That would set their worlds on fire. If anyone knew from the North, they’d be sanctioned to a stake by the heart. 

Was it really worth it to hide and fool the entire world? Were they both aware of the impact of this not just in both the North and South but with how it’ll affect everyone? Was Jeno supposed to be this happy in the arms of someone he should consider as a foe?

But then, Jaemin would smile at him and tell him everything would be all right. Jaemin would spread coldness on a day when he doubts and strangely enough, Jeno would be comforted by that.

Fate wouldn't have linked them together for no reason, right? But was their Fate on being together to bring tranquility? Or were they Fated to be together to bring absolute chaos in the form of ice and fire?

Whatever it will be, they’ve both made up their minds. 

And as for Jeno, if he’s sentenced to the total damnation of hell and its enraging fire then so be it. If his undoing is in the fire he was born with, he accepts his Fate. If he gets to keep the angel that is Na Jaemin, he would risk it.

Jeno bumped his forehead on Jaemin’s, staring at his magnetic twilight eyes that never failed to make him realize all that was important to him. 

Crimson on aureate. 

Bright.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reaching it to the end! this one is something that had been living in my drafts and i knew i've always wanted to bring it to life! ♡✧*。
> 
> a copious amount of thank you to siri for being an absolute angel and for being the most wonderful beta to ever exist. thank you for honestly sharing your thoughts on this fic and giving me a booster!! ily (≧◡≦) ♡
> 
> this is probably an unconventional fic to be posted on valentine's day, still happy valentine's! ♡
> 
> also, i'd love to know what you think! my twitter is [@colossaljeno](https://twitter.com/colossaljeno) and my cc is [drippinIove](https://curiouscat.qa/drippinIove) please do drop by if you want to!! 
> 
> i hope this was an enjoyable read. thank you once again. ily .｡*♡


End file.
